Getting On With Life
by Raspberry Muffin
Summary: Sequel to 'when one of our own is missing' would probably help if you read that first. Will Sam and Martin be able to move on from everything that happened? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything.  
A/N: ok people here's the sequel, more romance hopefully! if you haven't read the other, some parts may not make sense. So enjoy!  
Ooo and thanks to everyone who read the other story! Hoep you like this one!  
  
Samantha stepped out into the arrivals area at La Guardia airport, smiling as she took in the familiar atmosphere. She had just come back from visiting her mom for a while. She had been given a week off, to sort everything out and get her head around everything that had happened in the past few months. She felt more relaxed, and generally happier with everything. She looked around, her smile growing as she caught a glimpse of Martin hurrying towards her a huge grin on her face. Once he got to her, he swung her around in a massive hug.  
"Hey. Glad to see me?" she asked.  
"Of course." he said, leaning down to kiss her. They broke apart, both smiling happily. People around them looked at them, glad to see the genuine love and affection that radiated from them. Their smiles grew even bigger when they noticed the ring decorating the women's left hand.  
Samantha and Martin oblivious to the people around them made their way out of the airport, Martin grabbing Samantha's bag before she could protest.  
"Danny's going to freak when he sees this." laughed Samantha. Martin had given her the ring just before she had left for Wisconsin, when she got out of hospital. None of the others had seen it yet, they didn't even know Martin had proposed. "I can't wait too see their faces." "Well we don't have to go to the office right away." said Martin slyly, opening to door to his car. Samantha climbed in and he got in the drivers seat. Samantha looked at him questioningly. "You have to get unpacked and everything. And of course I have to come and help." "Of course." said Samantha, smiling. "I missed you." "I missed you too." said Martin, kissing Samantha softly again, before starting the car and pulling out of the car park. "So how's your mom and John?" he asked.  
"Yeah, they're fine. They both seem really happy." "That's great Sam." said Martin.  
"Yeah it is." she replied, glancing at Martin.  
  
"Hey! Welcome back." said Danny, giving Samantha a hug as she walked back into the office with Martin.  
"Hey Danny." replied Samantha. "How are you?" Vivian looked up at the sound of Samantha's voice.  
"Hi Samantha. Had a good time?" she asked, she looked closely at Samantha, gladly noting that she looked happier and less pain shone through in her eyes.  
"Yeah, it was surprisingly enjoyable." said Samantha reaching over to give the smaller woman a hug. As she pulled away, Vivian glimpsed the sparkling ring on her left hand. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked smiling.  
Samantha blushed and looked at Martin. They both nodded.  
"I'm so happy for you!" she said joyfully.  
"What is what?" asked Danny. As an answer Samantha stuck out her left hand towards him. He looked down, his eyes widening when he saw the ring. "Wow. Congrats you guys! Aww little Marty's all grown up. Hey, can I be bridesmaid?" he joked.  
"I'm not sure a frilly dress is really you." said Martin, pulling Samantha in for a hug and planting a kiss on her forehead. Smiling when she blushed.  
"Hi Sam." said Jack as he walked in. "Good to see you. You have a good visit with your mom?" Samantha nodded, "Yeah, better than expected anyway." "Well I should get back to the paperwork and stuff." said Danny.  
"I'll just grab some coffees, anyone want?" said Vivian.  
"I could do with one." said Martin.  
"I'm good." said Samantha.  
"Same." said Jack.  
"Danny?" asked Vivian. He shook his head. "I'm fine thanks." "Hey Jack, umm can I talk to you for a minute?" said Samantha nervously, wanting to tell him away from the others.  
"Sure." he said, gesturing her into the office. Samantha went, shooting an anxious glance at Martin. Who smiled reassuringly in return.  
  
"So what's up?" said Jack.  
Samantha cleared her throat. "Well here's the thing. I just wanted to tell you that ummm Martin, he proposed." She looked closely at Jack, noticing the flash of regret or pain come across his face.  
Jack pushed away any regrets, and smiled. He was honestly glad for both of them, anyone could see how happy they were together. "Congratulations, to both of you." he said.  
Samantha smiled, "So everything's alright?" "Yeah of course, as long as it doesn't affect your work." "Okay. Thanks Jack." said Samantha, and left the office, the weight lifted off her shoulders. She had been unsure how Jack would have taken it, I mean, there aren't many people who would feel totally fine with their ex getting married.  
"So?" Martin asked when she came over to him.  
"Everything's fine." said Samantha smiling. Martin smiled back, giving her a quick peck on the lips.  
  
Over a month had passed since Samantha had come back from Wisconsin, and she and Martin had decided that Martin should move into her place, seeing as hers was bigger. They were both happy and their relationship was going great, sure there were a few small arguements but who didn't argue occasionally.  
  
"So what have we got?" asked Samantha seeing Jack walk in holding a large file.  
"We got a 26 year old man, Chris Fields, went missing after leaving the office he worked in 2 nights ago. He never showed up at work the next morning, they had an important meeting and they said he wouldn't have missed it. So, Samantha and Vivian I want you to check out this guys apartment, his address is in the file. Martin and Danny I want you to go to his office, find out anything you can." Jack stuck up his picture on the large white board.  
"Okay." said Vivian. "We're on it."  
  
39 hours missing.  
  
Vivian and Samantha had arrived at the apartment and were looking around for anything that could help them to understand what had happened to this guy.  
"Samantha you found anything?" called Vivian from where she was in the kitchen.  
Samantha was looking around the living room. "Well there are quite a few photos of him and a girl, but no clue to who the girl is. Girlfriend or sister even. I'll send a copy to Martin, see if he can ask anyone at the office who she is." "Alright." said Vivian.  
"I got a datebook. It has that meeting he never showed up for. Umm dinner with mom and dad this weekend. Dentist next week, nothing major." called Samantha.  
"Well I can't find anything in here. Everything seems normal. Doesn't seem like he ran." replied Vivian.  
"I hope Danny and Martin had more luck." said Samantha sighing.  
  
Back at the office.  
41 hours missing.  
  
"What did you find?" Vivian asked Danny.  
"Well that girl is his sister. He didn't have a girlfriend at the moment, according to one of the guys in the office. They broke up a few months ago. They all said he's a genuinely nice guy." "I got the security video from the parking lot for that night. I suggest that Vivian and I look through it." said Jack. "See if we can see him." "Oh his boss told us that he recently got a big promotion."added Martin.  
Samantha looked up. "So maybe a jealous colleague?" "It's worth checking out. Danny can you run a credit and phone check for the past few days. Martin, Samantha go back to the office and see if anyone held a grudge."  
  
Samantha and Martin got out of the car at the office building. Martin glanced at Samantha. "We'll find him." he said.  
She smiled back. "I hope so." Martin frowned. "You alright? You look at little pale." "Just feel a bit sick, may be coming down with something." she replied.  
"Take care ok?" said Martin.  
"I will don't worry. Anyway who are we talking to first?" she said.  
"His secretary seemed quite helpful. Or his boss." "Well you can talk to the secretary, I'll talk to his boss." decided Samantha.  
  
"So is there anyone who may have been jealous of Chris Fields getting a promotion?" Samantha asked his boss, Jeff Dover.  
He looked thoughtful. "Chris was a great guy, everyone here loved him." he sighed. "Actually, Tim Scott. He did seem jealous. It was debated who we should promote, and we decided to chose Chris above Tim as he was a better candidate. I think Tim resented Chris a bit." Samantha smiled. "Thanks. Is Tim here?" "Yeah, he has a small office just down the hall on the right." "Okay." said Samantha and walked down the hall.  
She knocked on the door, and waited until she heard a voice saying 'come in.' "Tim Scott?" he nodded. "I'm Special Agent Spade. I'm with the FBI, I need to ask you a few questions about Chris Fields." Tim noticibly paled and looked at her, trying to hide his nervousness. "Yeah, what do you want to know?" he asked.  
"Were the two of you friends?" Samantha said, deciding to start with general questions.  
"I suppose, you could say that." he replied, swallowing nervously.  
"So you got on alright?" He nodded. "Yeah." Samantha smiled, a fake smile, not believing the man for a second. Just then her cell phone rang. "Excuse me." she said.  
"Spade," she said picking up the phone.  
"Hi Sam." said Vivian. "We found a shot of Chris getting into his car, just as he leaves he's followed by a red ford escort." "Okay, thanks Vivian." said Samantha and hung up the phone.  
"One last question, what car do you drive?" "Uhhh, it's a ford, a ford escort." he replied looking puzzled.  
"What colour?" asked Samantha.  
"Red." he replied.  
"Thanks. We'll be in touch." said Samantha and left the office. She found Martin in the hall and grabbed him. "Hey, I think we got him. Tim Scott. He was considered for the same promotion that Chris Fields was, but Chris got it. And Vivian just called, and said a red ford escort followed Chris Fields out of the parking lot on the night he disappeared. Guess what car Tim Scott drives?" Martin smiled. "Well lets go tell Jack."  
  
Once they had told Jack, Samantha had also added that Tim Scott had seemed nervous and quite jumpy, Jack decided to bring him in.  
"Okay Martin and I will bring him in. We'll be back soon." "Anyone want any food or anything?" asked Danny.  
"I'd love a coffee." said Samantha.  
"I'm alright thanks." said Vivian.  
"Ok I'll be right back." said Danny, hurrying out the room, craving his caffiene.  
"Are you feeling okay Sam?" asked Vivian.  
Samantha frowned. "Why do people keep asking that?" she snapped.  
"You just look a bit pale." replied Vivian surprised, it was like Sam to snap.  
Samantha sighed. "Sorry Viv, didn't mean to sound like that. I'm just feeling a bit ill." "How?" asked Vivian concerned.  
"Umm just a bit nauseaous and slightly dizzy. Plus I've got a killer headache." "Maybe you're getting the flu." suggested Vivian. "You want to go home and rest?" Samantha shook her head, "I'll be fine." she said raising her hand to her head. "I'll just take some asprin." Vivian looked at her concerned. "Are you sure?" Samantha nodded. "Yeah." Danny walked back in carrying two cups of coffee. "Okay, here you go Sam." he said.  
Samantha stood up to get the coffee, stumbling when the room spun. Her head throbbing. She leant on the desk to regain her balance.  
Vivian and Danny exchanged worried looks. "Samantha...are you positive you're alright?" asked Vivian again.  
"I'm sure." Samantha said stiffly. Samantha moved back words to get the chair from where she had pushed it back. "I just need to sit down." she managed to say, before her eyes rolled back in her head, and she fainted, falling to the floor.  
Vivian and Danny rushed to her in a panic.  
"Call an ambulance!" yelled Danny to another agent who was hovering anxiously in the background.  
  
"Samantha?" Sam heard a faint voice through the fog, and struggled to open her eyes.  
"Can you open your eyes?" said the voice, it was an unfamiliar female voice.  
Samantha forced her eyelids open, wincing as the strong electric light hit her eyes.  
"What happened?" She asked confused.  
"You were in the office and you fainted. Agents Taylor and Johnson came in the ambulance." Samantha looked up at the doctor, who smiled at her.  
"Why'd I faint?" she asked.  
"Well you're two weeks pregnant, and the body wasn't getting enough nutrients for both you and the baby, which caused you to pass out. You really just need to eat more." Samantha looked at the doctor in shock, and felt sure she was going to faint again.  
"I take it this wasn't planned?" said the doctor.  
Samantha shook her head, still in shock. "How? I mean, I was on the pill." "They don't always work you know that." Samantha was quiet for a few minutes, then she smiled. She was going to have a baby with Martin. Shit, how was she going to tell him. Oh God, did he even want kids? What if he wasn't ready? Am I ready? She breathed in deeply. "Is Martin out there? Agent Fitzgerald?" she asked the doctor.  
"I'll just go and see." she answered.  
  
The doctor walked into the waiting room and saw 3 men and a woman. "Agent Fitzgerald?" she asked.  
One of the mans head's shot up. "Yes?" he said. "Is Sam alright?" The doctor smiled. "She's asking for you." Martin hurriedly followed her out of the room and into Samantha's.  
"I'll give you some privacy." Alarm bells went off in Martin's head. That didn't sound good. He thought. He went in and sat by Sam's bed. She looked at him nervously. He took a deep breath. "Are you ok?" he asked.  
Samantha nodded. "Well there's something I have to tell you." She sighed.  
"I'm pregnant." she said firmly, looking him straight in the eyes.  
Martin was shocked, what ever he was expecting it hadn't been that. He must have been silent for a while, as Samantha sighed and looked away.  
"Are you serious?" he asked.  
Samantha nodded. "I know you're probably not ready for this but I can't give the baby up, so I'm going to have it." Samantha's words didn't register in Martin's head, he didn't even hear them. There was only one thought running through his head. I'm going to be a dad.  
He took Samantha's hand in his, she looked at him hesitantly. Expecting him to say, screw it and leave. He grinned and Samantha felt herself relax. She smiled back. "We're going to have a baby." said Martin.  
Samantha nodded.  
"We're going to be parents." he said excitedly.  
"So you want this?" said Samantha, just to make sure.  
"Of course I do. I love you Sam, nothings going to change that." Samantha grinned and pulled Martin over for a hug. "I love you too." "Now we're going to make sure you get a lot of rest, eat right, not overwork yourself...."  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own diddly squat.

A/N: Just a little mushy filler chapter. I don't really do romance, so hope you like it anyways. Enjoy! R&R!

Martin drove her back to their apartment, avoiding questions from the others not wanting to tell them until they were both ready. They had told just told them that Samantha was overtired, and that caused her to faint. Which Vivian didn't seem to believe, as she gave them a suspicious look.

"What happened with Tim Scott and Chris Fields?" she said once they were both inside.

Martin sighed. "We managed to get Tim to confess, saying we had strong evidence against him. He said he drove after Chris and ran him off the road. NYPD found the car with Chris in it."

"So we didn't save him?" asked Samantha.

Martin shook his head. Samantha sighed sadly. Martin gave her a comforting hug.

"We can't save them all." he said.

Samantha sighed. "I know. I wish we could though."

"Same here." replied Martin. "You go have a nap ok? I'll make us something to eat."

Samantha smiled. "Thanks Martin." "No problem, you have to keep your strength up. What with the baby and all." Samantha yawned, and made her way into their room. _Their_ room, it sounded strange, in a good way. She smiled and climbed into their bed, as soon as she lay down exhaustion hit her and she let sleep overcome her.

The next day

"So we going to tell them today?" Martin asked Samantha as they walked into the FBI building.

Samantha glanced at Martin nervously, "I guess we should. Bit nervous though. Hey maybe we should wait a bit, I mean I'm only two weeks along which is really early." she admitted.

Martin smiled comfortingly, "They'll want to know Samantha. Don't worry it'll be fine."

Samantha smiled back. "I know" she replied.

"Morning guys." Samantha called as she and Martin entered the office. Danny waved, his mouth full of some pastry goodness and Jack gave them both a smile.

"Hey Sam, you feeling better?" asked Vivian.

Samantha nodded. "I'm fine. Umm there's something that I, we need to tell you." she said to everyone. They all looked at her expectantly. Samantha took a deep breath. Martin squeezed her hand, giving her moral support.

"Uhh Martin and I, we're having a baby." The others looked surprised for a few moments, until Danny broke the silence.

"That's great guys! Congratulations." he said giving Samantha a hug and patting Martin on the back. Vivian smiled at them both. "I'm so happy for you guys. How far are you along?"

"Only two weeks." said Samantha. "We were going to wait...Ok I wanted to wait but Martin thought you guys would want to know."

"Damn straight." said Danny.

Jack smiled too and added his congratulations. "You'll have to be careful." he added to Samantha. "You know, stay off field duty when you're further along."

Samantha smiled, "Yeah I had this conversation with Martin. Thanks you guys, your support means a lot." They smiled back at her.

"We'll always be there." said Vivian and Danny nodded.

"Well back to work." said Jack after a moments pause. Danny and Vivian went back to their desks, finishing the reports for yesterdays case.

"I told you it would be fine." said Martin to Samantha grinning. "Yeah yeah." she said also grinning, shoving him playfully.

"So, you guys free for a drink tonight, non alcoholic for you and me Sam?" asked Danny at the end of the day.

"Sure." said Samantha.

"Cool, Martin?" Danny asked.

"Count me in." was the reply.

"Anyone else?" asked Danny looking over to Jack and Vivian. They both shook their heads.

"Sorry got to get home to the family." replied Vivian. "Night guys, see you in the morning."

"Night Viv." replied Samantha.

"Yeah I've got to go to, Hanna's in one of the school plays." said Jack.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." said Danny. "Say good luck to Hanna from us."

"Will do." Jack smiled and left the office with Vivian.

"Well I guess it's just us three." said Danny. "You mean you don't have a date to bring? How is that possible?" asked Martin in mock shock. Samantha laughed.

"Haha." said Danny. "Anyway. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll just grab my coat." said Samantha.

"I'm all ready." said Martin.

"Any thoughts about names for the baby?" asked Danny in all seriousness once he, Martin and Sam were seated with their drinks.

"God Danny, We only found out yesterday." Protested Samantha laughing.

Martin raised an eyebrow. "You thought of any Danny?" he asked slyly.

Danny smirked. "Now that you mention it, Danny is a great name. But seriously Matthew for a boy. Or Natasha for a girl."

"Any reason for those names?" asked Samantha.

Danny sighed. "Not really, they just, I don't know they seem to fit."

Samantha smiled. "Thanks Danny, we'll have to remember them."

The conversation continued for a while, moving on to their wedding and other casual topics. Samantha smiled, she was glad that they all got on so well. They didn't really have many friends outside their team, so it was nice to be able to just talk like this. Her and Danny had been close friends for several years now, and Danny got on better with Martin than he had.

Later Martin glanced at his watch, yawning. "I'm beat guys."

Danny also glanced at his watch. "God yeah. We should call it a night."

"You want a lift Danny?" asked Martin.

"Sure." replied Danny.

"Night." said Danny getting out of the car.

"See you tomorrow, bright and early." said Martin.

"Night." said Samantha.

Martin started the car and drove off. He glanced at Samantha who was staring out the window in a dream. "You okay?" he asked.

She smiled sadly. "Yeah I'm just thinking."

"About what?" he asked curiously.

"Stuff. You know, how different it would be if Lisa had survived the crash."

"Come on Samantha. Don't think about those things." Martin sighed. He knew Samantha would never fully get over what had happened, but dwelling on the past wasn't going to help.

"I know I shouldn't, but it's hard. Don't get me wrong it's easier than it was."

Martin looked at her. "It is getting better right? You haven't had a dream in a while."

Samantha shuddered remembering the dreams. It was true she hadn't had one in a few weeks now, and that hadn't been as horrific as before.

"Yeah it is better. But I feel like I've changed. Like I felt after I got shot."

"You couldn't expect to go through something like that and not change. Anyway we're here." he said pulling up outside their apartment.

Once they were inside the apartment, Martin grabbed Samantha in a hug, and leant down to give her a passionate kiss. Once they stopped, she pulled back, flushing slightly.

"What was that for?" she asked smiling.

"Just because." replied Martin.

"In that case." she said and reached up to kiss him.

"You want to go to bed yet?" asked Martin.

"Can we just sit for a bit?" asked Samantha leading him over to the couch. They sat cuddled up together, enjoying the others company, perfectly content.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Samantha whispered suddenly. Martin smiled, although his eyes were sad, for what Sam still must be feeling. He pulled her closer.

"I'm not going anywhere." he whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

  
4.00pm The hot summer days turned colder as winter drew nearer. It was now mid-October, and there was a definite chill around. Samantha was now just 3 months pregnant, with everyday that had gone past, the more protective Martin got. It was sweet, but kind of annoying. And the raging hormones didn't prevent her from snapping sometimes, unfortunately.  
"Okay guys. 34 year old Jessica Lynne, went missing from her local grocery store. Her car was found with the door open and shopping bags on the ground. There seems to have been a struggle. Someone from the store called it in just an hour ago. " Began Jack. Danny I want you and Vivian to talk to her husband. Find out about her. Samantha I want you to run a check on her phones, cell and home. Martin, you and I will go to the grocery store, see if anyone saw anything suspicious." Danny and Vivian were out the door as soon as they got the address, seeing the dark look on Samantha's face.  
Martin also noticed. "I'll just be down by the car." he said before also disappearing.  
Somehow Jack seemed to be oblivious to the glare that Samantha was sending him as he got ready to leave. He finally looked up and saw Samantha's murderous expression.  
"Err..." he stuttered. Knowing that when Samantha was mad it wasn't pretty.  
"Why am I stuck up here? I'm perfectly capable of doing my job." "You're pregnant Sam. You have to take it easy." "I'm only in my third month. I can still go out, I'm not going to break." she practically snarled.  
Jack smirked to himself, recognising the signs of hormones from when Maria was pregnant. "Look you just take it easy for a few hours, we'll be back soon. We do need the phone records you know." he said and was out of the room before she could protest.  
Samantha slumped back in her chair defeated, plotting ways in which to either sneak out or murder Jack. Probably the former seeing as she didn't want to go to jail.

5.15pm "Hey you find anything?" asked Danny returning to the office about an hour later.  
Samantha sighed. "Nope nothing out of the ordinary. You have better luck?" "Yeah, I hope. Well turns out Jessica didn't have any enemies, but her husband. David Lynne, had a few. He's a criminal lawyer, so he thinks a disgruntled client may be involved." He replied. "Viv's just filling Jack in." Gesturing to where Vivian was on the phone.  
Samantha sighed. "Well let's hope we find her soon. It'll be dark soon." She glanced out the window.  
"We'll find her Sam." replied Danny.  
Vivian hung up the phone and walked back over to Danny and Samantha.  
"Jack wants us to get a list of clients for her husband, in case it is one of them and there's a ransom demand. He wants us to make a list of any clients that lost their case or have a reason to be angry." "I"m on it." said Danny reaching for the phone. "I'll get all the case files sent up." "Okay." replied Vivian. "Jack and Martin are going to come as soon as they finish at the store." "Wow he did a lot of cases." commented Samantha when the boxes had been sent up.  
"Well let's get started." said Danny.  
They sat down to start to go through the cases.  
Just under an hour had passed when Martin and Jack came back, they hadn't found anything useful. No one had seen her get taken and the CCTV tape for the parking lot was missing.  
Around 7.30 Jack looked at the clock. "We should call it a day. There's nothing more we can do. We'll all concentrate better once we're rested." "But there has to be something." protested Samantha.  
"We've checked the morgues, all her family, friends. everything. All we can do is wait for a ransom note." said Jack.  
"We'll come back first thing in the morning." said Martin, wanting to get get Samantha home.  
Samantha sighed. She knew better than to argue with the other four, she was sure that Vivian wanted to get back to Reggie. Plus she had the baby to consider.  
"Okay. Night guys." she said gathering her stuff and allowing herself to be pulled away by Martin.  
Vivian also collected her stuff, followed by Danny. Jack took slightly longer, pausing to smile sadly at the picture of Jessica Lynne before also leaving.

Samantha and Martin lay in bed later that night, just drifting off to sleep.  
"Night Sam." said Martin kissing Samantha softly.  
"Night." replied Sam smiling, no matter what even just being with Martin made her feel better.  
Martin paused. "You know we will find her." he lied, not sure himself.  
Samantha sighed. "We may not though." "We have to believe that we can find her, and that she will be fine." Martin said positively. "Even if we find her, and she's unharmed, she'll still have to live with the memories." replied Samantha sadly.  
It was Martin's turn to sigh. He could tell that Samantha still occasionally struggled with what had happened, not very often mind, but the thought was still there at the back of her mind.  
He couldn't think of what to say or do to make Samantha forget. "I love you." he said, grasping her hand in his, resting protectively over the growing bump in her stomach. "Love you too." she said.

"Sam. Sam!" said Martin urgently. She had been screaming and thrashing around in her sleep, he was surprised she hadn't woken herself up. He shook her gently.  
Her eyes shot open, and she gasped in deep breaths of air.  
"Was it one of those nightmares?" he asked when she had calmed down and her eyes focused on her surroundings. Until recently her nightmares had been a nightly occurrence. But this was her first one in over 2 months.  
Samantha nodded, her eyes moist with tears, she couldn't help the shivers that came over her.  
"You haven't had one in ages, I thought they were going." "Me too." answered Samantha shuddering. "Oh God, it was horrible." Martin held Samantha close as she cried into his shoulder. How long would Samantha have to go through this he wondered.

9.20am "We got a ransom demand!" called Jack, as he hung up the phone. He had just recieved a call from David, he said he found a note stuck under his door. We'll need to check for fingerprints, I'll go over there with Viv." They hurried out the office, glad to finally get a lead.  
About an hour later Jack and Vivian came back to the office, where Danny Sam and Martin where still working with the cases.  
"Find anything?" asked Martin.  
Vivian smiled. "Yes actually. The person who left the note, hadn't been as careful as they thought. They left a few fingerprints on the paper, we're running them now.  
"Hopefully once we find out who they are that will lead us to Jessica." added Jack.  
"What did the note say?" asked Danny.  
"It said, ÔWe've got Jessica, and if you want her back, we want $896,000.' It didn't give a drop location or anything though." "$896,000?" repeated Sam.  
"That's got to have some significance." said Danny.  
Jack shrugged. "Nothing the husband could think of. Being a lawyer pays good, but it may still have been a bit tight raising that much." "Wonder what that number means." said Martin thoughtfuuly.  
"That number sounds familiar." said Sam as she started rifling through the papers on the desk.  
"Hey Jack." called another agent who had just entered the room.  
Jack turned round. "Hi Pete. Got something for us?" "Yeah we ran the prints as you asked and they belong to a Kevin Smith. Here's his file. Got quite a lot in it." "Thanks Pete." replied Jack.  
"Aha!" said Samantha. "A man robbed a department store, and took money from the cash registers and the safe. He almost made it out with $896,000 but a scuffle broke out and he ended up being charged with attempted murder as he shot the guy. His name is Kevin smith. David Lynne represented him, but lost the case." she finished triumphantly reading from the file.  
"Well looks like we got him." said Danny.  
"Okay Martin, you and I will bring him in for questionning. Danny, you and Viv get together a team and search his premises for Jessica. And Sam..." She sighed. "I know. I'll stay here." "Okay. lets move out." said Jack.  
They left the office. Danny throwing Samantha a sympathetic smile, and Martin kissed her quickly on the cheek.  
"We'll be back soon." said Vivian.

"Anything?" asked Sam as Danny and Vivian came back in.  
Danny smiled. "Yeah, we found Jessica tied up in the basement. She'll be fine but she had to go to hospital for a check up." "Thats great. What about Smith?" Sam inquired.  
"Martin and Jack are questionning him. They don't think he was working alone, so we'll have to see if he confesses anything." said Vivian.  
Samantha nodded. "Well I guess we just wait." About 20 minutes later Jack came back in, looking very tired.  
They all looked up expectantly.  
"He wouldn't say much without his lawyer. Unsurprisingly he's got a different one now. We had to send him away eventually. We told him to come back with his lawyer tomorrow." "Where's Martin?" asked Samantha.  
"Down by the car. He had to get something." said Jack.  
"Okay." said Samantha. "I'm just going to the car too." She got up and smiled to the others. Danny and Vivian chuckling after her and Jack smirking.

Martin opened the drivers door to reach in and get his notebook he'd forgotten when he felt a presence behind him.  
Whirling around, he found himself faced with an irate looking Kevin Smith, and a fist headed straight for his face.  
To shocked to move, the fist caught his left cheek. He winced, that would leave a bruise.  
"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled angrily.  
Kevin Smith scowled. "I'm not going back to prison!" "Well assaulting a federal agent isn't going to reduce your sentence." "Oh but it makes me feel so much better." he grinned, and aimed another punch towards Martin, who this time was ready and blocked it. Kevin drew back and aimed another punch, when Samantha's cry of Martin startled him.  
Sam had some down to see Martin, and had found him being basically attacked by Kevin Smith.  
"Sam, get back upstairs. Call someone!" said Martin, glancing at her. With Martin distracted, Kevin punched him right in the jaw causing Martin to fall onto the ground.  
Samantha rushed over to Martin, her eyes furious. She knelt down next to him, concerned as he lay pretty still.  
Enraged Kevin kicked Samantha out of the way, causing her to cry out in pain as the full force of his boot landed in her stomach. His foot came at her stomach again, causing her to curl up in pain. He dragged her up, holding her wrists. Ignoring the tears of pain coursing down her face and her whimpered pleas of "Not my baby." He raised his hand, when the sound of a car pulling up stopped him. Snarling he threw Samantha roughly down, and she landed hard in her front. He then kicked Martin's head before running out.  
The last thing Martin saw before he blacked out was Samantha laying with her hands covering her stomach, crying in pain.

Upstairs, the others were waiting for Sam and Martin to come back up so they could review the case.  
Luke another agent came rushing over to them, out of breath.  
There's been an accident." he huffed. "Martin and Samantha are being taken to hospital." Danny, Viv and Jack exchanged anxious glances, before rushing out and into the car to go to the local hospital.

"We're looking for Martin Fitzgerald and Samantha Spade." said Danny to the nurse in the reception.  
The nurse glanced down at the paper, "Well Mr. Fitzgerald is in recovery room 7 and Miss. Spade is still in surgery." Danny and Vivian looked at each other worriedly. "Where's room 7?" asked Jack.  
"It's down the hall to your left." replied the nurse.  
Jack smiled. "Thanks." The three went into Martin's room. The doctor was standing by Martin's bed, checking his vitals.  
"God. What happened?" asked Vivian in shock.  
The doctor looked up, and sighed. "Well we're not exactly sure. Martin woke up in the ambulance but we were unable to find out anything. He blacked out due to several blows to the head. He will be fine though, he's just sleeping now." "What about Samantha? We were told she's in surgery." "I'm sorry I'm not her doctor so I don't know. I'll see if I can find the doctor for you though." "Thank you." said Jack.  
"I'll go see if I can find out anything about Samantha." said Danny.  
"Ok. Jack and I will wait here for Martin to wake up. Come as soon as you find anything." replied Vivian.  
Danny was back by the reception area when Martin's doctor came up to him.  
"I found Miss Spade is in recovery 15, just down the hall from Mr. Fitzgerald. Her doctors with her now." he said.  
Danny smiled his thanks, and walked back down the hall to Samantha's room.  
Samantha was lying in the bed, a tall brunette woman dressed in a white coat next to her.  
"Hello." said Danny cautiously.  
The doctor turned and smiled. "I'm Dr. Hall, Samantha's doctor." Danny nodded. "I remember, didn't you see her last time she was in?" The doctor nodded.  
"How is she?" Danny asked looking worriedly at Sam who was lying asleep in the bed.  
Dr. Hall's shoulders slumped and she sighed. "Well unfortunately the baby didn't survive. It appears that she recieved several kicks to her stomach. There are also a few severely bruised ribs." "Shit." Danny swore. Poor Samantha. "I'd better tell the others." he said walking dejectedly out of the room. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for taking so long posting! well lots of reviews help me post quicker, hint hint. lol. Just a filler chapter really.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing :(

Enjoy!

"What happened?" Danny walked in, just in time to hear Vivian ask Martin, who had just woken up.

Martin closed his eyes in concentration, trying to remember what happened. "Err it was Kevin Smith, he..he came over to me when I was in the parking lot. He punched me, saying that he wouldn't go back to prison. And uhhh, then Sam came over...where is she? Is she ok?" asked Martin agitated, his worried glance flicking over Vivian, Danny and Jack.

"She's sleeping." Danny said, not wanting to say more until he could talk to Martin in private.

"Ok." said Martin, sighing.

"Then what happened?" pressed Vivian gently.

"He punched me again, then I vaguely remember Sam coming over to me. But then it just goes dark."

"Well that won't help him not getting out of going to prison." said Jack.

Vivian noticed Martin yawning. "We'll go and let you get some rest." she said.

"When can I see Sam?" Martin asked tiredly.

"When you have got some rest. We'll come and get you." said Danny.

"Ok." said Martin.

Danny, Vivian and Jack walked out into the hall. Vivian and Jack looked at Danny expectantly.

"What did Sam's doctor say?" asked Jack.

Danny sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He then ushered the others into a waiting room, so they wouldn't be disturbed. "It's not good. Sam lost the baby."

"God after everything she's been through." said Vivian sadly.

Jack nodded in agreement.

"You think she's awake yet?" asked Vivian.

Danny shrugged. "Do you think we should tell Martin?"

"I suppose so." said Jack.

"He was so excited." said Danny, smiling sadly.

"I'm going to see Sam." said Vivian. "You guys want to come?"

Jack and Danny nodded.

"Then I guess I'll tell Martin." Danny added. He couldn't even begin to imagine how they would feel.

The three of the trooped into Samantha's hospital room, each feeling that they had been in this position way too many times. Samantha lay in the bed, but when hearing the door open, she turned over blinking sleepily.

"Hey." she said softly.

Danny and the others tried to smile, but it was marred by the thought of what they would have to tell her.

Samantha's own smile faded, when she saw the looks on their faces. "It's bad isn't it?" she almost whispered wearily. The sadness in her eyes and voice, breaking the others hearts. Feeling so much sorrow for their agent who had been through so much.

Danny walked over to her bed, and sat down in the chair, grasping her small hand in his.

"It's Martin isn't it?" she guessed.

"Martin's fine Sam." said Danny.

"Good." she smiled gladly, then she frowned. "What's wrong then?"

"The doctor said, that uhhh she said, you lost the baby."

Samantha's lost brown eyes filled with tears, she removed her hand from Danny's and placed it over her stomach. She closed her eyes, as if to ward off the pain of losing a child, again. She lay still for a few moment, the others exchanging worried, helpless glances.

Danny was about to stand up, when Sam's broken whisper stopped him. "Does Martin know?"

"No." said Danny. "We weren't sure if you would want to tell him, or if you wanted us to."

"Can you?" she pleaded.

Danny nodded. "Of course."

Samantha closed her eyes again, lost in her thoughts.

Danny crept quietly back into Martin's room, incase he was asleep.

"Hey Danny." said Martin from the bed.

"Thought you would be asleep." replied Danny.

Martin shook his head. "Can I see Sam?" he practically begged.

Danny nodded. "There's something I have to tell you first."

Martin looked at Danny worriedly, his eyes telling him to continue.

"I'm so sorry, but Sam lost the baby." said Danny, his eyes looking closely for Martin's reaction.

Martin's eyes widened in shock, then also began to fill with tears, much like Sam's had done. "She's alright though?" he choked between tears.

"As well as can be expected." Danny answered solemnly.

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah of course. We'll have to get you a wheel chair, the doctors don't want you moving much."

A few minutes later saw Danny wheeling Martin down the hall to Samantha's room.

Vivian and Jack were in the hall outside, they smiled sadly when they saw Danny and Martin approaching.

"We've got to head back to the office." said Jack.

"We need to get Kevin Smith." added Vivian.

"I'm going to stay a while." said Danny.

Vivian nodded. "We'll come back later."

Danny smiled. "Alright." Vivian and Jack walked off up the corridor.

He carefully wheeled Martin inside Sam's room, pushing him right up to the bed.

Sam still had her eyes closed, tears still visible on her cheeks. Danny left, giving them some privacy.

"Hey sweetheart." whispered Martin, looking sadly at Samantha.

Sam's eyes shot open, when they focused on Martin, tears began to fall again.

"I'm so sorry." she sobbed.

Martin grabbed both her hands in his, and caressed them comfortingly.

"It's not your fault." he said sternly. "Okay?"

"I should have been more careful. After last time, I didn't think I would be going through this again." Her sobs grew more and more hysterical, and she seemed to have trouble breathing.

"Sam! Listen to me." Martin said worriedly. "Calm down ok? Breathe. It wasn't your fault. You know that. It was his fault. Don't blame yourself."

Samantha nodded, trying to calm herself down. She looked at Martin, tears still falling down her face, her eyes full of pain, and saw a similar expression in his face.

"It would have been amazing." she said quietly.

"I know." replied Martin, kissing her gently on the forehead. "We still have plenty of time though."

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too. Nothing will ever change that." said Martin.

They both fell into silence, each lost in the realisation that they weren't going to have a baby, yet anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well hopefully the excitement will start to pick up now. And thanks for the reviews! They're all great. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nothing cept the plot is mine.

Samantha was released from hospital the next morning, the doctors wanting to keep her overnight just to monitor her health.

The next morning after promising to come back in a few days for some check up tests, Martin came to pick her up and take her back to their apartment. Sam was strangely quiet for the ride back, Martin often glanced at her concerned, wondering how she was feeling about losing the baby. He sighed, just when things seemed to be going alright, and they were both so happy something like this had to happen.

"We've got the day off so what do you want to do?" He asked, breaking the silence.

She turned to look at him, the look of pain and sadness back in her eyes. Over the time they had been together he had noticed that look fading, but now it was back, and he wondered if she would ever truly be free of it. "Can we just stay at home today?"

He nodded. "Of course."

He pulled up by their building, and they silently made their way up to their apartment.

"You want something to drink?" Martin asked.

"Sure, is there any coffee?"

"Coming right up."

Martin walked back into the room carrying two cups of steaming coffee. Samantha was sitting on the couch, holding the sonogram pictures that they had framed, a single tear making its way down her cheek. Martin put the cups down and rushed over to her, sitting next to her and pulling her into an embrace.

"Why?" she whispered.

"I don't know." he whispered back.

They sat holding on to each other for a long time, drawing support from the other person.

"How is she?" asked Danny, when Martin came into the office the next day.

Martin sighed, she hadn't wanted to face everyone yet, so she had pleaded another day off. "She's....struggling. But she is getting better."

Vivian smiled sympathetically, she could only imagine the heartbreak of losing a child, and for Samantha to go through it twice. It must have brought back some horrible memories.

Jack came in holding a file of papers. "Morning all." noting the absence of Samantha. "Sam not coming?"

Martin shook his head, thankfully Jack didn't push any further and carried on with what he was going to say. "Van Doren wants our reports from the case as soon as possible, the prosecution need it to file against Kevin Smith."

Kevin had been brought back in by the team while Sam was in hospital and they convinced him to give up Jessica's location. He had been keeping her hostage in the cellar of a bar he worked in, she would be okay, he hadn't hurt her. He had just been after the money.

Martin sighed and made his way over to his desk to write up the report. Danny came over a few moments later, his eyes concerned. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright."

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"It would have been great to be a dad." Martin admitted.

Danny smiled sadly, "Still plenty of time."

Martin nodded, "Yeah."

Danny patted Martin's shoulder and walked off to his own desk to do his own report.

Several hours later, around 12, all their eyes tired from staring at computer screens and pieces of white paper they all collectively decided to stop for lunch and nominated Martin to get sandwiches from the canteen.

He got everyone's orders and made his way to the elevator. He tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the doors to open, when they finally did a blonde blur rushed out and straight into him. Grabbing on the other persons shoulders to keep them from falling over, he realized with a start that it was Samantha. He smiled "Hey, you decided to come in then?" It was then that he noticed the look of barely concealed fear on her face, and his heart constricted wondering what had caused the look to be on her face. Pulling her into the bullpen and into an empty conference room, ignoring the looks of worry on the others faces. He sat her down in a chair, is worry growing as to why she hadn't talked yet.

"Sam? What's wrong?" With those words she seemed to snap to her senses, and thrust a piece of paper into his hands.

"I went to get the mail this morning and it was in there."

Curious Martin unfolded the paper, and read what it said. "I'm back, and this time I want revenge for Lisa." His eyes widened in shock. How the hell is he out so soon? He wondered.

Sam seemed to have the same thought. "It's too early for him to be out. Isn't it?" Her voice shaking.

Martin nodded. "Yeah it is."

"What do you think it means?"

"I honestly don't know. We'll find out though."

"Okay." Sam sniffled.

Martin smiled comfortingly. Knowing how much this must be scaring her. She never admitted it, in so many words, but he knew how much she had suffered when she was taken by Riley and how scared she had been (and still was) of him.

"I'm going to ring up the prison he's in." he decided, "Then we'll know for sure."

Samantha nodded.

Martin left the conference room, protectively holding Samantha's hand when they were immediately approached by the other members of the team. "What's wrong?" asked Vivian.

Martin showed them the note, and watched as looks of shock came over their faces.

"But...errr isn't he still in prison?" asked Danny.

Samantha shrugged, having regained some of her composure. "We thought so."

"Jack, do you have the number of the prison? So we can find out."

Jack nodded.

A short phone call established the fact that James Riley was still there, and left them with only one question, who was doing this?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well finally proper chapter 6. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: See other chapters.

"Looks like we're going to have to pay a visit to James Riley." said Jack after a pause.

Vivian nodded, glancing cautiously at Samantha, who was sitting on a chair, a confused, scared look on her face. One thought running through her head. Who was doing this.

"Danny, Martin I want you to find out anything you can about James Riley, if he's got any ex-con friends, anything."

"We're on it." said Danny, immediately walking over to the computer, wanting to find the guy as quickly as possible.

"Sam...Sam!" repeated Jack.

She glanced up, looking into the worried eyes of her boss.

"I want you to take the rest of the day off."

She shook her head vehemently, "I want to stay here. He knows where I live Jack, it's safer here."

Jack sighed, she had a point. "Okay, just be careful."

Samantha nodded, smiling weakly at Martin, trying to show that she was alright.

"Viv and I will go see Riley." He had chosen for it to be them specifically, for one he didn't trust Danny's temper at seeing the man who had caused Sam so much pain, Danny was incredibly loyal to his friends, a good quality for an agent, but sometimes a disadvantage. Secondly, he didn't want it to be Martin, considering his present relationship with Sam, and thirdly, he knew he could count on Viv being professional in the circumstances.

"We're here to see James Riley, we're from the FBI." said Jack to the guards at the entrance, him and Vivian showing their badges.

"Of course follow me." he said, taking them to one of the private interview rooms.

They walked into the room, finding James already sitting there at the table handcuffed. He glanced up at them, a smirk playing across his face. Vivian felt a wave of anger flood through her towards him, seeing him again bringing back many memories, especially those anxious hours spent at the hospital. He didn't even seem to show any regret, she thought to herself. If eyes really are windows to the soul anyway. She felt Jack tense next to her, and imagined he was having similar feelings.

"So how's Sam doing? Still look as good?" he asked, a cruel lilt to his voice.

Jack steadfastly ignored his pointed baiting. "We're just here to ask you a few questions-" Both Vivian and himself taking a seat across the table from him.

"Ask away." he replied, leaning back casually in his chair.

"This was sent to _Agent Spade's _apartment. Anything you want to tell us, is it anything to do with you?" Jack asked, putting emphasis on Samantha's title.

"Never seen it before."

"So you didn't tell one of your friends what happened, and get them to do it for you?" asked Vivian.

He shrugged. "Why don't you tell me? You seem to know more than I do."

"Look." snarled Jack, "If that's not what happened, what exactly did happen?"

"Are you sure _Samantha _didn't send it to herself just to liven things up?"

At Vivian's and Jack's cold glares, he said "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Who sent it?"

"I don't know. I've had plenty of visitors, it could be anyone of them." He grinned.

Vivian rolled her eyes. He was as unhelpful as could be, they weren't going to get much out of him.

"Care to give us a name?"

"Nope." was the indifferent reply.

Jack started to grow impatient. "Are you going to tell us anything useful?"

"Probably not."

"I guess we're done here." Jack stood up, scraping his chair back on the floor.

"I'm sure we'll contact you again." added Vivian.

"Great. Can't wait." said James sarcastically. "Tell Sam I say 'hello', and I hope she gets what's coming to her, she deserves it." he added viciously.

Jack and Vivian made their way out of the room, each equally disgusted by him.

"Can we get a copy of his visitors?" Jack asked the guard on the way out.

"Sure, I'll see what I can do."

Meanwhile at the Bureau, Danny and Martin were busy researching James Riley. Sam walked over to them from where she had been sitting at her desk.

"Hey, Jack called, he and Viv are on their way back from the prison. He got a list of visitors, and he wants you to run the names, see if anything comes up on them."

"Thanks." replied Danny, taking the list from Samantha. "You sure you're alright?" His concerned eyes searching her face for any clue to how she was feeling. Martin also turning to look at her.

Samantha shifted uncomfortably, she knew she couldn't lie to them, they knew her too well. "Well I've been better, but it's not too bad." Deciding to answer with a vague response.

Danny opened his mouth to say something, but Sam interrupted with, "I've gotta get back to work, and Jack wants info on those names asap." Before walking back to her desk.

Samantha sat at her desk tapping a pad of paper with a pen, and glancing through sheets of paper on James Riley, trying to find anything useful. After flicking through the sheets for a few minutes, she heard the familiar voices of Jack and Vivian who were back from the prison.

"Find anything?" asked Jack immediately making his way over to them.

"You gave us one name, the guy who visited Riley 3 days ago, a Ben Perry. He has a long record, several assaults and weapons charges, errr attempted murder, dangerous driving, and also he was charged with stalking once, but it was never proven that it was him. Another interesting detail, one of his partners in crime, was Ned Riley, James' brother." said Danny.

"Let's bring him in. Where's he live?" said Jack.

"Well, his current address is listed in Philadelphia, and we're also running a check for his name in hotels in New York."

"Okay." said Jack.

"Hopefully we'll get a match in soon." added Martin.

"What about a car?" asked Vivian.

"We ran the DMV, and he owns a red Toyota truck, but nothing's shown up on it yet."

"Right. Let me know when anything comes up." said Jack, heading off to his office.

"I'm going to make a Starbucks run." said Vivian. "Can I get any one anything?"

"I'll come with." said Samantha, getting up, wanting to get out of the office.

"Okay, thanks." replied Vivian.

"I'll have anything, as long as it's got plenty of caffeine and sugar." said Martin.

"Yeah same please, but less sugar than Mr. Sweet Tooth here." Danny grinned at Martin.

"Sure. We'll be back soon." said Vivian.

"How are you?" Vivian glanced over at her colleague as they were walking down the street.

"I'm alright."

Vivian looked at her sceptically.

"Honestly, I was more upset when I thought it was Riley, but-" Samantha shrugged. "I don't know."

Vivian smiled comfortingly as they walked into Starbucks. "I'm sure it'll all sort itself out."

"I hope so."

"Alright we got one caramel latte, two mochas and one regular latte and one cappuccino."

There was a scramble as the guys got their preferred drinks, leaving a mocha and a cappuccino. Vivian taking the cappuccino and Sam the mocha.

"Looks like we guessed right." Vivian said, grinning.

"Yup." replied Samantha.

"You found anything else?" asked Vivian.

The others shook their heads dejectedly. "There's no positive match for a Ben Perry in any of the hotels."

Vivian sighed. "I guess we keep looking."


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you like!

Disclaimer in other chapters.

Later that evening Sam and Martin were sitting on the couch in their apartment. Samantha had been distracted all evening, Martin had wanted to bring up the subject that he knew she was thinking about, but was wary of doing so in case of making her more upset. He didn't want to make her more upset than need be, and he also didn't want her nightmares to come back.

Sam sighed softly. "What is it Martin?"

"I'm just worried about you. If you want to talk, I'm here."

"I know." snapped Samantha, really not in the mood to be sociable. All her feelings over Riley, losing the baby, and everything that had happened recently finally catching up to her. All she wanted was some peace and quiet. Martin was wonderful, everything she ever dreamed of but sometimes she just needed her space.

Martin looked hurt, but understood where she was coming from. Sam looked slightly abashed seeing the look on his face, however was still not thinking calmly enough to apologise. She walked into the kitchen to finish the washing up, leaving Martin sitting on the couch. After about 15 minutes of an awkward silence, she rejoined Martin in the living room. He looked at her, seeing how discomposed she was over the whole thing, and found himself wondering again if she would ever be able to fully move past everything.

Since she had lost the baby, things had changed between them. Not much, but it was still enough to be noticeable perhaps not to the others. But they could definitely feel it between themselves. Reaching over Martin embraced her, the warmth and comfort from his hug made her break into silent sobs. Martin frowned when he felt her shoulders shake with crying, and just held her tighter, not knowing what else to do.

The next day was Samantha's day off, however Martin still had to go in so Sam had some time to herself.

She had woken up late, after Martin had already left, her body catching up on some much needed sleep. While she was making breakfast she decided to go grocery shopping, seeing as there wasn't much left to eat. The phone rang suddenly around 10, startling her out of the soap she had been deeply engrossed in. "Hello."

"Hey." said Martin. "Just wanted to see how you are."

"I'm ok. Quite refreshed actually."

"Good. Oh yeah, you heard from your mom recently?"

"Uhhh, no. Why?"

"She left a message here looking for you."

"I'll give her a call later." she replied. "I'm going grocery shopping soon, anything you especially want?"

"Nah, I'm good thanks."

"Alright. I'll see you later then."

"Bye."

"Bye." replied Sam and hung up the phone. Walking back into the kitchen she found the list she had made earlier, not able to think of anything else to add she folded it up and put it in her purse. Glancing out of the window, she shivered seeing the grey sky and general cold looking atmosphere. Grabbing her warmest jacket, she slipped it on and was just about to walk out the door when the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Agent Spade?"

"Yeah, who is this please?"

"It's Dr. Hall-"

"Of course." said Sam, trying to think why she would be calling. "Is this about the follow up tests?" she asked.

"Yes. I was wondering if you would be able to come in today?"

"Yeah, that's fine. What time?"

"Would 11 be ok?"

"Sure. See you then." Samantha answered, hanging up the phone. Grocery shopping would have to be put off for a while.

Samantha found herself in the hospital at 11, wandering down familiar corridors.

"Morning." said Dr. Hall. "If you could follow me please." She lead Samantha into one of the rooms.

Sitting down Samantha swallowed nervously seeing the serious look on the doctors face. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"We got the results back from some of the tests we did last time you were here. But there are some quick ones we'd like to do now just to double check. An X-ray and an ultrasound."

"Ok." said Samantha, now even more nervous.

About an hour later Samantha was sitting in the waiting room, she had done all the tests and was now just waiting for the final results. She was idly flicking through a magazine not concentrating on it at all.

"Samantha?" said Dr. Hall.

Sam looked up sharply. One look at the doctor and she decided she didn't like the look on her face. She silently followed the doctor back into one of the consultation rooms.

"What is it?" she asked as soon as she was seated in the room. The doctor sighed. "I'm very sorry to tell you this, but last time you were here we ran some tests, we found that one of the kicks caused some irreparable damage to your uterus. That's what we had to check today, but I'm afraid that it severely decreases your chances of being able to concieve."

Samantha gazed at the doctor in shock. "Are you saying that I can't have children?"

"Not can't, it is possible but it is quite unlikely, and if you do concieve there could be serious complications which would potentially risk your life or the life of your baby."

Samantha couldn't believe what she was hearing, one day she had always wanted to start a family of her own, and now that seemed impossible.

"I'm so sorry to have to give you such bad news."

Not trusting herself to speak without bursting into tears in front of a stranger, she just smiled weakly.

"Do you want me to call anyone to pick you up?" asked Dr. Hall.

"No it's fine thanks." Samantha removed herself from the room, from the hospital where everything thing always seemed to go from bad to worse. Containing her tears, she began to walk home. One thought running through her head. She couldn't have children. This was going to tear Martin apart. She felt so lost, she had always dreamed of having a baby one day, with the man she loved. But that dream seemed to be getting further and further away.

Starting a family was so important to Martin, and the prospect of having a baby had made his whole face come alive with joy, and now...well now that was gone. He deserved to have someone who could give him what he wanted, make him have that look of joy on his face and that entire vibe of 'I'm going to be a daddy.' He deserved someone who could start a family with him and make him happy, and as it couldn't be her then she knew what she had to do. She couldn't ask him to stay with her, if she knew that he would be giving up his own dream. She just couldn't. And if she did conceive, and something happened to her or the baby she couldn't put him through that either. No, she knew what she had to do.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here you go, hope you all enjoy. Some nice angst for the holidays lol. Please review! And Happy Holidays!

Disclaimer: In other chapters.

Samantha had been wandering around in the freezing cold for hours now, trying to put off going home and talking to Martin for as long as possible. It was around 2 o'clock now, and she was sure Martin would be home by now, he only had some paperwork to do.

Pausing outside the door to their apartment, she took a deep breath and held back her tears. I'm so sorry Martin, she thought to herself.

She opened the door and walked in to see Martin sitting in the living room, holding his cell phone.

"Hey." he said walking over to greet her with a peck on the lips. "I was wondering where you were. What's wrong?" Looking at her sensing something wasn't right.

She sighed, and lead him back to the couch. "I've been doing a lot of thinking with everything that's been happening..."

Martin looked at her a bewildered look on his face, his eyes full of love and concern.

It's for the best, she thought to herself, feeling an ache at the sight of his loving face. It doesn't seem so now, but if he stays with me one day he will regret it and he'll want his own family.

"Well....I uhhh think that we should spend some time apart. Everything that's happened...it's given me a lot of time to think, and we've been moving to fast and it's too much...." Samantha trailed off from her rehearsed speech (that she had thought about a lot on her walk), seeing the heartbroken look on Martin's face.

"You want to break up?" he faltered.

Samantha's eyes welled up. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Why? Everything was going great."

"I just can't do this." She said, looking down at her hands.

Martin gently tilted her face up to look at her. "You don't mean it." he said his eyes also full of tears.

"I'm sorry Martin."

"What's wrong? There's something wrong isn't there?"

Samantha shook her head sadly. "Nothing's wrong...I just need to be by myself." A lone tear trailing down her cheek.

Martin gently wiped it away. Sam sniffled, holding back more tears, before she broke down, changed her mind and told Martin about what the doctor said.

"I'm going to get some stuff and stay in a hotel for a while." She kissed Martin gently on the cheek, took her ring off and pressed it into his hand. Lingering slightly not wanting to forget his touch. She got up and grabbed some clothes from their room. Martin was still sitting on the couch when she came back with a bag of her stuff.

"Bye Martin-" she hesitated as if she was going to say more, and Martin looked at her hopefully. She sighed, and smiled sadly, her heart shattering into a million pieces along with his. She made it out of the door, and into the elevator before bursting into tears. She sank against the wall, sobbing out all her hurt. She was doing the right thing right? One day he would want kids again, now she couldn't give them to him...he deserved someone else. This was right. It had to be. The right choices are always the hardest and most painful. She was struck by the sudden urge to run back to him, and tell him the truth and let him make it all better. No, she could do this. She had to be strong, it would save them both a lot of hurt in the long run.

Samantha walked out of the nice, warm apartment building, and puased on the sidewalk. Smiling sadly up at the room on the second floor. Wiping her hand under her eyes, removing any traces of tears she started down the street, hailing a cab when she saw one. She got in and asked the driver to drive to a few of the local inexpensive hotels to see if they had any vacancies. Luckily the second hotel they stopped at had space. Samantha paid the driver, who smiled comfortingly at her, feeling sorry for the beautiful blonde who seemed to be harbouring a lot of pain.

She paid for her room and went inside, looking at the place that was going to be her home for at least the next few days. She knew Martin would insist on moving out, seeing as it was her apartment originally but she hadn't wanted to make him leave then.

She flopped down on the bed, dropping her stuff on the floor. How was she going to face him everyday and act like nothing had happened? She sighed, well she would overcome that problem in the morning. Now all she wanted to do was sleep. Getting into her pyjamas she climbed into the empty bed, feeling another wash of sadness come over her, Martin wasn't there, she was alone now. Turning over looking at the empty side of the bed, she pictured him lying next to her, just smiling. Making her feel special. Then the picture flashed to his broken and tearful eyes when she told him that she couldn't do it. The lost, confused look that made her want to hold him in her arms, and tell him everything would be fine.

Time to move past this, Samantha Spade she thought to herself. You can do this, it's for the best. She turned back over, trying to get to sleep. Ignoring the little nagging in the back of her head that kept asking, did I do the right thing?

Martin had an equally restless night, trying to fall asleep in his and Samantha's room proved impossible and he ended up on the couch. Thinking over what had happened in his head. He liked to think he knew Sam quite well, and he could tell that she was holding something back. What he couldn't for the life of him figure out was what it was. Her beautiful brown eyes would not leave his head. The unwillingness and sorrow in her eyes, haunted his thoughts. Something was pushing her away and he was going to find out what.

The next morning Samantha half-heartedly got ready for work. Not wanting to go and see him, see the others and act normally. Not having to wait for anything, she found herself in the office very early at around 7.45, with only Vivian there already.

"Morning Sam." said Vivian, warming her hands with a cup of coffee.

"Hey." Sam smiled.

"Where's Martin?" asked Vivian.

Something flashed across Samantha's face so quickly Vivian wasn't able to catch it.

"He's coming later."

"Are you alright?" Vivian asked concerned by the flat tone in Samantha's voice.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Samantha..." said Vivian warningly.

Samantha looked up, dark circles under her eyes, but smiled all the same. "I'm fine." she said, bringing a hand up to rub her tired eye.

Vivian immediately noticed the lack of engagement ring, learning to be observant having been drilled into her from day one.

She grabbed Samantha's hand, finalising to herself that there was no ring.

"What's going on?" she demanded in a no nonsense tone.

Samantha smiled sadly and pulled her hand away, "Long story." she sighed.

"We've got a while." said Vivian, sitting Sam down on a nearby chair and pulling up another for her.

"I don't want to talk about it-please." pleaded Samantha.

Vivian took one look at her face and sighed, Sam really didn't look like she wanted to talk, she had a stubborn look pasted on her face. "Okay, but when you do..." she left the rest of the sentence hanging.

"I'll come straight to you." finished Samantha. "Thanks." she flashed a small smile towards Vivian who returned it, worried for her colleague who was obviously hurting. Just when everything seemed to be getting back on track, except for this Ben guy.

"Has there been any sign from the guy we think is Ben Perry, any more notes? Anything?"

Samantha shook her head. "Not that I've seen."

"We'll see if we can get a new list of Riley's visitors, see Perry's been back."

"Okay." said Samantha.

She heard a noise behind her she turned and saw Martin come in through the door and make his way over. He looked like she felt. His eyes locked with hers for a few moments before they both looked away. This exchanged not missed by Vivian who wondered what was going on.

"Morning." Vivian said smiling.

"Morning Viv." Glancing at Samantha, "Morning."

"Hey." she replied softly and sadly. This was going to be a long hard day.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well next chapter's up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Previous chapters.

At was about 15 minutes later that Jack came in, shivering from the brisk wind that was blowing outside.

"Morning." he called, oblivious to the tension between Martin and Sam.

"Morning." replied the others.

"Danny not here yet?"

Vivian shook her head. Just then the phone rang, "That might be him." she added picking it up.

"Hello, Agent Johnson."

She paused listening to the person on the other end, a frown coming over her face. The others watched anxiously.

"Ok. We'll be right over." She hung up the phone looking over at the others.

"That was Danny. His neighbour's little boy has gone missing. I said we'd be right over."

"Alright, Martin, you and Sam take one car and go to Danny's neighbours. Viv and I will follow."

Martin and Sam exchanged uneasy glances, but were unwilling to ask Jack to change partners knowing it would promote a lot of questions.

"Sure." replied Samantha, and Martin nodded.

The two of them walked stiffly out of the office, not talking and acting all coupley like usual. Vivian looked after them concerned. Jack threw Vivian a curious look, "What's up with them?"

Vivian shrugged, not wanting to tell Jack anything without talking to them first.

"Oh, before I forget. I told Sam that we would check if Riley has had any more visits from Perry."

"Okay, I'll call them quickly now." Jack quickly found the number on one of the computers database. "Here it is." he said picking up the phone and dialling.

"Hello, this is Special Agent Jack Malone, a few days ago myself and my colleague came to see James Riley." There was a short pause. "Could I please find out if he has had any visits from a Ben Perry recently."

There was another pause, Jack listened to the person and frowned. "Alright then. Give me half an hour." He hung up and turned to Vivian.

"They won't tell me over the phone, so I'll have to go over there, might see Riley briefly too. I'll meet you over at Danny's as soon as I can."

"Alright." said Vivian. "See you soon and errr keep your temper alright?"

"Of course." replied Jack smiling.

Vivian smiled back and walked out to go to Danny's place.

"Hey, where's Jack?" asked Martin when she got there. He was waiting outside and Danny and Sam were a few yards away.

"He's stopped off at the prison, he's going to see Riley."

Martin shot an glance at Sam. "Has something else happened?"

Vivian shook her head. "Jack's just going to see if Perry's been visiting again."

Danny and Sam joined the others. "Jack coming?" asked Danny.

"He'll be here soon, he's just going to see if Perry has been visiting Riley. So what have we got?"

"My neighbor, Jill Fox. Her son, Ben was in the car with her, which is there," he said pointing to a car just next to them, that had police round it. "She dropped a letter just by the door and went back to get it, when she came back Ben was gone."

"How old is Ben?" asked Martin.

"He's three."

"Any suspects?" asked Vivian.

"Jill thinks it's her ex-husband, she's given us his address and everything."

"Does Ben see his father a lot?" asked Samantha.

"I think so, almost every weekend." replied Danny.

"So if it was his dad, then he'd probably go willingly?" she questioned.

"That would explain why there are no signs of a struggle." added Vivian.

"That's most likely." replied Danny.

"Well," said Vivian taking charge seeing as Jack wasn't there. "Danny if you and Samantha go and see the father. Martin and I will wait here for Jack."

"Alright." said Danny.

"I'm driving." said Sam, grabbing her keys and walking over to the car followed by Danny.

"What's the address?" she asked Danny once they were in the car.

Danny glanced at the paper, "It's on the other side of town. 56th and Connecticut."

"Right." replied Sam, she looked out the rear window as she pulled out catching a glimpse of Martin watching the car drive away. She sighed sadly.

"What's up?" asked Danny hearing the sigh.

"Nothing." she said sharply.

"Sam, c'mon you can't fool me."

"Well you're going to figure it out soon enough. I broke it off with Martin." She kept her gaze firmly fixed on the road, not wanting to look at Danny.

"Why?" asked Danny surprised. "I thought everything was going fine."

"It's complicated....Can we not get into this now. We've got a kid to find."

"Sure." said Danny, backing away from the subject.

A while after Danny and Samantha had left, Jack pulled up outside the apartment buildings. Seeing Vivian he headed over to her.

"So what's going on?" he asked.

"We've got a little boy missing, Danny and Samantha have gone to talk to her husband." she said nodding at Jill who was standing talking to Martin.

"What did you find out at the prison?"

"Riley has had several more visits from Ben Perry. I talked to Riley, he still won't say much."

"You think they are planning something?" asked Vivian worried.

Jack sighed. "I think so, Riley didn't say anything per say, but he hinted that Sam should look out. Well his exact words were that, 'that bitch should start watching her back.'" During this Martin had excused himself from Jill and walked over to join Vivian and Jack and managed to catch the end of Jack's sentence.

"Is Sam in danger?" asked Martin.

"It's hard to say, she should definitely be careful though."

Martin frowned, looking away from them in the direction that Sam had driven off in.

Meanwhile, Sam and Danny had arrived at the father's house. Walking up to the door, Danny knocked, nothing happened for a few moments so he knocked again. They heard a noise from inside, and the door eventually opened.

"Derek Fox?" asked Danny.

The man nodded, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Agent Taylor, and this is Agent Spade. We're with the FBI."

"Can we come in, we'd like to ask you a few questions." Sam took over.

"Sure." replied Derek.

"You were married to Jill, and you have a son Ben. Right?" said Danny.

"Yes, what's this about?" he said growing obviously nervous, something that was noticed by both Sam and Danny.

"Ben went missing this morning. You wouldn't know anything about it would you?"

"No." he replied.

Samantha raised an eyebrow at him. "Where were you at 8:30 this morning?"

"H-here." he stuttered.

"Can anyone verify that?"

He shook his head.

"Do you and Jill still have a good relationship?" Danny asked suddenly.

"Yeah I guess."

"So you see Ben quite a lot?"

"About every other weekend."

"Do you wish you could see him more?"

"I guess so...you don't think I took him just to spend more time with him?"

"You don't have an alibi, you've got a motive."

Derek was becoming increasingly agitated, and stood up suddenly startling Danny and Sam. He was sweating and his eyes darted around the room.

"Why would I take my own son?!" he yelled glaring at the two agents.

A small noise was heard from down the hall. Derek paled, "Just leave." he said quieter.

"What was that?" asked Samantha, peering down the hallway.

"Just go." he said again grabbing Samantha's arm pushing her towards the door.

Samantha pulled her hand away, moving back into the room. "What was that noise Derek?" she asked again, amazing Danny with her calmness.

Danny cautiously put a hand on his gun in case Derek got violent.

"It was nothing-" He was cut off as a small figure crept into the room.

"Why are you yelling Daddy?" asked Ben sleepily.

Samantha turned to Derek, "So you wouldn't take your own son?"

"She doesn't deserve him." replied Derek angrily. "She left me with nothing."

Danny knelt down beside Ben. "Hi Ben. You remember me?"

He nodded shyly.

"Your mom's very worried about you, you want to see her?"

Ben nodded smiling.

"Okay, my friend Sam is going to take you to the car, I'm just going to finish talking to your dad." Turning to Sam he said "Will you take ben to the car, and call Viv and the others. I'll finish up here."

Sam nodded, walking over to Ben, her gaze fixed on Derek making sure he wasn't going to try anything.

"Hey sweetie, come on lets get you home." she said smiling at Ben. Ben grinned shyly back, allowing Sam to pick him up and carry him to the car.

Danny looked at Derek, who was looking at the retreating figures sadly. "I just wanted to see him more."

"If she doesn't press charges I'm sure you can work something out." Danny sighed. "The police will be here soon, we're going to have to take you down to the station." he said.

Derek nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey everyone! Here you go and enjoy. Hopefully the action will start to pick up.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Back at the office the team were writing up their case reports. Sam finished hers first, and went into Jack's office to give it to him and ask him about when he went to see Riley. Martin looked after her with a worried glance.

"Hey Jack." she said walking into his office. "Here's the report." She walked over and handed it to him.

"Thanks." said Jack.

"Jack? When you went to see Riley, what did he say?"

Jack sighed, and looked up at Samantha who was looking at him with an anxious look on her face.

"Just be careful Sam." he said not wanting to worry Sam with what Riley had actually said.

Sam looked at him sensing he wasn't telling her everything. But she ignored it deciding she didn't want to know. "Okay. I'm going to head home now."

"Bye." said Jack.

Samantha walked back out into the bullpen where everyone was still writing.

"I'm going now. Bye guys." she called.

"Bye." replied the others. Sam locked gazes with Martin for a moment, and smiled sadly before walking away.

Danny glanced between Martin and Sam and sighed. He had thought they were both so happy with each other- he didn't understand why Sam had broken up with him. He sped through the rest of his report planning to go and talk to Samantha. He handed it into Jack, and walked to his car calling Sam on the way to find out what hotel she was in.

"Hey." said Sam when she opened the door to Danny. Danny smiled and looked at her carefully, noticing the traces of fallen tears.

"Hey." he replied sitting down on the couch. Samantha shut the door and walked over to join him, her shoulders slumped.

"What happened? You were so happy with him."

Sam shrugged. "It was just moving to fast, and with everything that had happened- I just needed to be by myself." she told Danny the same thing that she had told Martin.

Truth was, she hadn't been as happy as she had been in the time she spent with Martin in so long. But she couldn't ask him to give up having a family. He should have someone who could give him everything, someone without all the baggage she had. They both knew that she would never fully get over everything that had happened in her life. Since she had found out about that Perry guy, the nightmares had started to come back, she would never be completely rid of them.

"Really there's nothing else?" asked Danny.

"There's nothing." She lied. If Danny knew he would proably tell Martin, and he wouldn't understand.

"Are you going to stay here?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "I can't ask Martin to move out. I know he won't really want to stay there by himself, but he can stay as long as he wants."

"If there's anything you need, I'm here."

"Thanks." said Samantha smiling at Danny.

Martin sighed as he went into an empty apartment. He missed seeing Sam there even though it hadn't yet been 24 hours. He was sure that there was something else bothering her but he didn't know what. He had thought they were happy. Yes, their relationship had moved quickly but it had just felt so right. He sank down on the couch and picked up the engagement ring that was lying on the coffee table. Holding it tightly, he sighed again remembering when he had given it to her. She had looked so surprised yet so happy, and she had agreed with the widest smile on her face. It hadn't been too long after the incident with Riley and the trial, and she hadn't been smiling a lot the past few months. To see her like that so much joy in her eyes- it made him almost ache with joy and love.

Martin dropped the ring back on the table listening to the small clink it made. He made up his mind to talk to Samantha tomorrow after she finished working (he had the day off) and find out what was wrong.

Samantha yawned, and rolled over glancing at her clock. 7:00. The start of a new day. Getting up she had a shower and got ready and made some of the hotel provided coffee. Grimacing at the taste, she decided to grab a cup at Starbucks on her way in.

Sam got to the office at around 8:15, Vivian and Jack were there, it was Danny and Martin's day off.

"Hey Viv, Jack." said Sam.

"Morning." they replied.

"I just got to go to a meeting with Van Doren, I'll be back soon." said Jack.

"Alright." said Vivian.

Sam sighed and sat down at her desk, trying to sort out some of the paperwork.

"You wanna talk?" said Vivian.

Samantha looked at her, her eyes betraying her feelings.

"You want to go on the balcony?"

Samantha and Vivian walked out onto the balcony, and gazed out over the wide expanse of the city.

"So what's been going on?" asked Vivian looking intently at Samantha, seeing the carefully masked sadness in her eyes. "Why did you break it off?"

Samantha glanced down at the empty space on her fourth finger of her left hand. "With everything that happened, I just need some time to myself. I know it doesn't sound like much- it's complicated Viv."

Vivian sighed. "But you were happy Samantha."

"Yeah I was." Sam whispered mostly to herself. She cleared her throat. "Believe me, it was for the best."

Vivian raised an eyebrow. "Samantha you know you can talk to me. Please tell me what's wrong."

Samantha sighed. "Viv...I can't." Sam internally debated with the idea of telling Vivian, she was a woman and a mother at that which would help her understand the devastating impact of being told that you weren't able to have children. But she was still Martin's co-worker and the others, and she didn't really want to ask Vivian to keep secrets from the others.

"Sam, please."

"After I lost the baby, they did some tests and later some follow up tests. I went to get the results the other day. They said that there was some internal damage...and that I wouldn't be able to have children." she choked.

Vivian was shocked, she hadn't been expecting something like this. She couldn't imagine how crushed Samantha would be feeling. She had been so happy when she had Reggie, there was no feeling like carrying your own child- Samantha would never get to experience that. Poor Sam. She wrapped the taller woman in a hug.

"Please don't tell the others, especially Martin. Please." pleaded Sam.

"I won't." promised Vivian.

Samantha was heading back to the hotel later that afternoon when she had finished working. She felt relieved that she had told someone, glad that she could now talk to one of her friends about it. She was just walking down the street from where she had parked the car about to go into the hotel when a shout attracted her attention. She looked across the road and saw Martin. Martin had called the office a few minutes after Sam left and found that she had gone back to the hotel. He had then called Danny to get the name of the hotel, then driven over so he could talk to her.

Martin looked across the street, it was quite busy so he couldn't cross yet. He saw Sam step out ready to cross on her side. Before he even had a chance to process what was happening, a red Toyota truck pulled up in front of Sam, paused for a few moments and then drove away. Samantha was nowhere in sight.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy, and keep the feedback coming.

Martin froze in shock, "Shit." he swore. He pulled out his phone and dialled the office. "Get Danny in, we've got an emergency."

When Martin arrived at the office he found them all waiting for him in the bullpen.

"It's Sam." As soon as those words passed his lips their attention was locked on him.

"I went to meet her, and I saw her just about to go into the hotel, so I went to cross the street so did she. Then a red toyota truck pulled up next to her and when it drove away she was gone."

"A red Toyota?" questioned Danny.

Martin nodded.

"That's what Ben Perry drives."

The group became solemn when they realised what that meant for Samantha.

"We gotta find that truck." said Vivian.

3 hours later.

"Got anything?" Danny asked Vivian as he hurried back into the bullpen.

Vivian shook her head sighing. "Nothing in the hospitals or morgues. How about you?"

"Nothing either." He had been on the phone to the highway patrols to see if they had seen any sign of the truck. Danny glanced over at Martin who was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands.

"Hey Martin." he said walking over to him. Martin's head shot up and he looked at Danny. "Anything?"

Danny shook his head sadly. It was like Sam and the truck had disappeared into thin air.

Martin sighed, the worst thoughts of what could be happening to Sam had been running through his head. Considering the guy had been hired by James Riley, who knew what he was capable of and what he would be willing to do. "What if we're too late?" he near whispered.

"We won't be." said Danny firmly, not wanting to believe that he could have lost his best friend. "We'll find her."

Martin nodded.

"Sam's strong, she will keep fighting." added Danny.

Jack came out of his office looking weary. The others looked at him with hopeful faces that faded when he shook his head.

Just then the phone rang, Jack grabbed it immediately praying for good news.

"Hello." he answered.

"Is this the Missing Persons Unit?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes." replied Jack warily. "Who is this please?"

The others paid close attention to Jack's side of the conversation, hearing the wary tone to his voice. Each hoping that it wasn't bad news.

"This is Dr Charles Brenton. I'm a doctor at New Jersey state hospital. We have a woman here and we found her ID and an FBI badge, her name is Samantha Spade."

"Sam's there?" said Jack relieved. The others exchanged hopeful glances.

"You know her then?"

"Yes she works with me. Is she alright?"

"She has some bruising to her face and ribs, which looks like it was caused from a beating, but apart from that she seems fine. She hasn't woken up yet, but we expect her to soon."

"That's great thank you." said Jack. "Ummm where was she?"

"Someone found her in an alleyway not to far from the hospital and called an ambulance."

"Okay. We'll come right away." said Jack and hung up the phone smiling at the others.

"So?" asked Danny straight away.

"That was the New Jersey state hospital. Sam's there."

"How did she end up there?" asked Vivian.

"I'm guessing Perry drove, he didn't want to get caught in the city."

"So shall we go?" asked Martin agitatedly.

Jack nodded and grabbed his jacket then was followed out by the others.

"She's alright though?" asked Danny once they were in the car. Jack and Danny decided to take one car, and Martin and Vivian another.

"The doctor said that they think she was beaten up, but no major damage."

"Good." said Danny. "What do you think Perry is playing at?"

Jack shrugged and pulled the car out of the parking lot. "Hopefully Sam will tell us something."

Inside the other car Vivian and Martin were having a similar conversation.

"Why do you think Perry would go to all that trouble?" asked Martin.

"Probably just to prove that he can, I can only guess."

Martin sighed. "I hope she's alright. I never got a chance to talk to her..." He glanced at Vivian. "You know we broke up?"

Vivian nodded, her eyes glued to the road.

"Well I was going over to talk to her...see if we could sort it out. I got the feeling that there was something else bothering her, but she wouldn't tell me."

Vivian glanced at him sympathetically, wanting to tell him but she couldn't break her promise. "I'm sure you'll work it out." was all the comfort she could offer before pulling out into the fast moving traffic.

"I hope so." replied Martin smiling sadly.

"She'll be ok." said Vivian.

"This Perry guy's not going to stop Viv. He's still out there...what if one time we're too late and something happens?"

"We'll catch him Martin. We have too."

"Hey Sam." said Danny walking with the others into the hospital room. Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed, she had several bruises on her face and a small cut that was stitched up near the side of her right eye. She had her right arm protectively wrapped around her side. "Hey." she said smiling.

"You alright?" asked Vivian.

"Yeah, well it hurts a bit." Samantha stood up, and put her jacket on. "We ready to go?"

"Are you okay to go? The doctor's agreed and everything?" asked Jack concerned.

"Yeah it's fine." she said. She glanced at Martin who was looking at her concerned, she smiled reassuringly.

"Okay." said Vivian worriedly.

Samantha followed the others out the room, grimacing at the throbbing headache. Danny was walking beside her. "You sure you're alright?" he asked softly.

She nodded, "Just need some aspirin or something, bit of a headache."

They got out into the car park, Sam shivered at the sudden chill and shoved her hands in her pockets. She frowned, noticing something that wasn't there earlier. She pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"What's that?" asked Danny.

Samantha unfolded it, "It says, this was just a warning."

"I'll show it to Jack." said Danny glancing subtly at Martin who had come up to them. He took the note and walked to Jack and Vivian who were in front leaving Sam and Martin alone.

"Hey. How are you?" Martin asked.

"I'm okay." she replied. This was the first proper conversation that they had since they broke up.

"I miss you, you know." said Martin not looking at Sam.

Sam sighed, "Please Martin. I just can't."

"We need to talk though Sam."

"You busy this evening?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Okay, I'll come over and we can talk then."

"Thanks." said Martin smiling. "Umm what did that note say?" he nodded towards Danny who was still talking to Jack and Vivian.

"It said that this was just a warning."

Martin felt a chill down his spine. "Be careful."

"Always."


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Enjoy ppl!

Back at the office (Sam had insisted in coming in, and not going home to rest.)

"What happened?" asked Vivian once they were all sitting at the conference table.

"The truck pulled up next to me...and uhh he had a gun and told me to get in so I did. I think he hit me cuz the next thing I remember was waking up still in the car by some little alleyway. He dragged me out...and he just kept hitting me and then I remember waking up in hospital."

Danny winced in sympathy. "Was it just him?"

Samantha nodded, "I think so."

Jack had looked solemn while Sam was talking, and he re-read the note that had been in Samantha's pocket. Suddenly a thought came to him, why was Martin looking for Sam at a hotel? He had been so preoccupied with worrying about Sam, that it hadn't registered until now.

"Why were you at a hotel Sam?" asked Jack.

Sam sighed, and glanced over at Martin for a split second, a look that wasn't overlooked by Jack. "I'm just staying there for a while." Jack nodded and decided not to press the subject, seeing the uncomfortable looks that passed between them.

"Well you shouldn't be staying alone." said Vivian, also thinking about the note.

"I'll be fine, it's a hotel. There's plenty of people there." Sam insisted.

Vivian sighed and shrugged. "I guess."

Samantha smiled, wincing briefly when one of the bruises made itself known again. She glanced round at the others, noting all their concerned looks. She sighed, she didn't want them all worrying about her so much. "Look I'm going to go back to the hotel and get some rest." She hesitantly got to her feet. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." replied Jack and Martin.

Danny smiled, his traditional Danny grin. "Take care. I'll call later."

Samantha smiled back.

"I can give you a lift." said Vivian, remembering that Sam hadn't had her car with her.

"Thanks." said Sam.

Vivian and Sam stopped by the elevators, Sam pushing the button to go down to the parking lot.

"Are you going to tell him?" Vivian asked.

Sam sighed. "I can't Viv."

"He deserves to know."

"I can't make him give up the chance of having a family."

"You should let him make up his own mind Sam."

"I can't Viv. I can't tell him."

"Tell who what?" came a voice from behind them.

Sam and Viv whirled around to see Danny standing there looking at them with a puzzled expression, holding Sam's jacket that she had forgotten in the bullpen.

"It's nothing." replied Sam quickly,

"What is it Sam?" asked Danny.

Vivian sighed and glanced between the two friends. "Danny why don't you give Sam a ride to the hotel?"

Sam looked at Vivian pleadingly.

"Sure." replied Danny. He ushered Samantha into the now open elevator.

"Bye." he called.

Samantha stayed silent until they got to the hotel, Danny walked her inside and then sat down in one of the chairs. Sam looked at him, her eyebrow raised in annoyance.

"I'm not going until you tell me what you were talking about Sam." he said obstinately.

She sighed and sat down next to him.

"So who were you talking about?"

"It was nothing Danny."

"Yeah sure. Real believable Sam. So you were talking about Martin then?"

Sam's eyes filled with pain and sorrow. Danny ached for the pain that she must have been feeling, after everything that had happened with Riley it had taken ages for the spark to get back in her eyes, and now it had faded again.

She nodded.

"Please Sam tell me." Danny pleaded to Sam.

Sam looked at him, she knew she could trust him. They had known each other for so long, and he had helped her more than he knew.

His pleading brown eyes broke down her resolve. She sighed. "The doctor said that....she said that I won't be able to have children." She smiled sadly.

Danny didn't know what to say, his eyes widened and searched her face and saw the signs of how upset she truly was. "I'm so sorry." he whispered, taking her into a hug.

Sam held onto him, however her eyes were dry. She had cried too much over this lately, and eventually the tears just stopped coming.

"You have to tell Martin." said Danny pulling away after a few moments.

Samantha shook her head. "He has to have the chance to have his own family, I don't want him to give up that. And I can't give that to him anymore."

"Sam you have to. You would kill him if he kept something like that from you. Please tell him. He's so upset you know."

"Danny, I can't."

"Sam you have to. He loves you so much, he'll stay with you."

"But that's the problem! He was so so happy when he found out that we were having a baby. He was looking forward to having his own kid so much...I can't make him chose between me or a family."

"Samantha. I can't let you do this to yourself or to him. You have to tell him."

"But..."

"Please tell him."

Samantha sighed in defeat. "Alright. I'll call him and tell him to come over later."

"Good." replied Danny smiling warmly at Samantha. "It's the right thing."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Well I couldn't keep them apart for long. Enjoy!

Danny sat with Sam for another half hour or so, making sure she called Martin. She had had an awkward conversation, in which they had arranged for him to come over to the hotel at around 6.

Samantha sighed as she hung up the phone, she sank back on the couch wincing as her bruised ribs caused pain to radiate through her body.

"Hey Danny, can you pass me my purse?" she asked gesturing to the floor next to him.

He handed it to her, his eyes showing concern for her injuries. "You alright."

She nodded taking out a bottle of pain killers the hospital had given her. "The doctor said to take 2 of these, if the pain gets too much."

"Want some water?" Danny asked.

Sam shook her head dry swallowing the pills. "You don't have to sit here till Martin gets here you know." she said grinning at Danny. "He's not going to try anything again today. I'm probably just going to have a nap."

Danny glanced at his watch and sighed. He did have a lot of paperwork to do. "Alright. You promise to call though?"

Sam nodded, "Go. I'll be fine."

"Call me later and tell me how things go with Fitzy." he said dropping a kiss on her forehead and walking to the door.

"I'm glad you're alright." he smiled at her before disappearing out of the door.

Samantha smiled to herself, she was so lucky to have friends like she did.

She curled up on the couch with a blanket, her ribs and face suddenly aching more as she didn't have anything to take her mind off it. She flinched as a sudden pain went through her ribs, her body protesting at the way she was sitting, making it hard to breathe for a split second. She sighed hoping that she would be able to sleep for a while. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall into her dreams.

She was woken a few hours later by a knocking on her door. She frowned as she sat up trying to register her surroundings, not used to being in the hotel. She glanced at her watch, shit it was 6 already. That meant it was Martin. Double shit. She tiredly got up, stretched and went to the door glancing through the peephole (just to make sure it was him). Her heart ached seeing his familiar face.

She opened the door to him and smiled. "Hey." she said.

"Hi." he said, sounding equally nervous.

"Come in." she said gesturing inside the hotel room.

"Thanks." Martin walked in and sat down anxiously on one of the chairs.

Samantha closed the door and sighed, walking over to join Martin.

"Errr." Samantha cleared her throat, not really knowing how to start. "Firstly I just want to say that...that I never meant to hurt you, and I hate that things have become so awkward between us."

Martin looked at her with sad eyes, "Everything was going great, why did you?" This question had been bothering him for a long time now. His eyes searched her bruised face, internally wincing in sympathy. He noticed that her eyes were also filled with sadness and wondered why they couldn't just be together if it made them both happy. "Please tell me." he pleaded.

She sighed, even with Danny and Viv's pushing she really didn't want to, but she knew she had to.

"I was thinking about us, about our future." she began, his eyes intently watching her. "And how happy we were when we found out I was pregnant."

Martin smiled softly, remembering when they had found out. Samantha sighed, seeing the look that came over his face, and thinking about what she was about to say.

"After what happened with Kevin Smith, they asked me to go back to the hospital a few days later for some follow up tests." She swallowed. Martin's eyes still watching her closely.

"The doctor said that I wouldn't be able to have any more children, there was some internal damage." Samantha's mind replaying that day.

Martin looked at her shocked, he didn't think it would be something like that. "So why did you break up with me?"

"I know how much you wanted your own family, and you deserve to have someone who can give you that. I didn't want you to stay with me and then regret it later." Samantha finished, the sorrowful tone in her voice breaking Martin's heart.

Martin sat silently for a few moments, he could feel Samantha's eyes on him, pleading with him to say something.

He had understood why she had done it, he had always wanted children of his own. Start his own family, but to chose between that and the woman he loved. He sighed.

Samantha smiled sadly, taking his sigh as a bad sign. Turning she gazed out the window, so this was it.

Martin looked at Samantha, tears filling his eyes. He could see tears forming in her eyes, and trickling down her cheeks.

He reached over and brushed the tears away. "I'm so sorry." he said. He knew how much Samantha had wanted a family too, and to not be able to have children...he couldn't imagine what she must be going through.

"Me too." she whispered, smiling sadly. Martin stared transfixed by her smile, she looked so beautiful, yet so sad.

"I love you, you know." he said. "I want to be with you."

"Martin, I can't ask you to give up what you want just for me. One day you may want a family of your own, and I won't be able to give it to you. Please. It's better this way." she pleaded.

"Sam, I love you."

"I love you too." she reached out and caressed his cheek. "I'm sorry."

Martin leant forward and kissed her softly. "I don't want to lose you."

Sam pulled away, her eyes full of pain. "Please, don't do this."

"We can make it work, I love you. I want to be with you."

Samantha looked at him doubtfully. "I love you so much...more that I've loved anyone..."

Martin cut her off, "So what's the problem? We will make it work Sam, I know we will."

She smiled, her heart overtaking her minds reasoning. "Can we? One day you're going to want a family."

"We will work that out later. I know we can do this." Martin said firmly.

"Okay." she whispered.

Martin smiled, "So we're going to give it a try?"

Samantha nodded, and leant over to kiss Martin, he returned the kiss and scooped her into a hug.


	14. Chapter 14

Here you go, enjoy!

"Are you going to move back to the apartment then?" Martin asked Samantha.

They had just been sitting on the couch, enjoying the feeling of being together again, and just talking like they hadn't done in a while.

She nodded and smiled "If you want me to."

"Of course." he replied grinning.

Samantha sighed happily, feeling more at peace then she had over the past few days. It had felt a little awkward for a bit, but she put the feeling aside knowing that it would have been weirder if it didn't feel slightly awkward for a bit. She prayed that they would be able to make it work, and she vowed to try her hardest- she didn't want to lose him, she didn't want to give up the best thing in her life.

"I love you so much." she said. "I can't believe how close we came to..."

"Shhh." said Martin. "It'll be fine...and anyway it's only because you're so damn stubborn." he finished with a grin and a chuckle.

Sam smiled back.

"Well let's get your stuff, and go back home." said Martin jumping up.

Home, Sam felt a warm glow at how easily that word came from his lips. She hadn't realised how much she missed those little things.

"Yep, let's get to it." she got up, slower than him. Her ribs still bothering her.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It just aches a bit." she said waving it off.

He looked at her sceptically.

"Okay, it aches a lot."

"You stay here, I'll get your stuff." he insisted.

Samantha tried to argue, but the pain hit her and she sat down wincing. "Okay." she gave in.

In record speed Martin had pack up her stuff and she was now getting her jacket and purse so they could go back to their place.

Samantha sighed when they got in to the apartment about at around 8, enjoying the feel of the familiar surroundings.

"Happy?" asked Martin.

"You bet." she said, giving him a quick kiss.

"You hungry?" he called as he was walking into the bedroom to dump her stuff there.

Samantha felt nauseaus at the mention of food, her aching ribs and the pain killers doing nothing for her appetite. "Not really, you have something if you want though, don't let me stop you."

"Wasn't going to." Martin grinned, and began making himself a sandwich.

Samantha sat down on the couch glad to be back home. Martin soon joined her, and she cuddled up against him.

"We have to do something about Perry." she began.

Martin sighed, "I know."

"We have to get him Martin. I hate living like this, always having to watch out just in case."

"We will get him, I promise you. It will all be over soon. We can talk to the team tomorrow, see if they have any ideas."

"Okay." Samantha nodded.

A while later the phone rang, Samantha and Martin sighed having enjoyed just sitting in comfortable silence with each other. Martin rolled his eyes and got up to get it.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Martin, did you go and see Sam earlier?" asked Danny urgently, speaking very hurriedly in a worried tone.

"Yeah I did she's-"

"Well I called the hotel and they said she's already checked out, and her cell phones off and...."

"Danny, she's here." said Martin glancing at Samantha and holding back a chuckle.

"Oh." replied Danny. He chuckled. "Now I feel like an idiot."

"Yeah." said Martin. Samantha looked at him questioningly.

"Hang on...so did you guys work things out?"

"We did." Martin smiled at Sam, and mouthed, 'I'll explain in a minute."

"That's great! I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Danny."

"Well I'll let you get back to her. Bye, see you tomorrow."

"Bye." said Martin hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" asked Samantha.

"Danny called the hotel, and I think you worried him when he found out that you'd checked out."

"Oops." said Samantha smiling guiltily. "So that's why he called?"

Martin nodded.

"Poor Danny. Come on, sit back down. Oh you think you can bring me a glass of water please?"

"Sure." replied Martin getting one and carrying it back to Samantha.

"Thanks." she said, getting her meds out of her purse.

"Does it still hurt?" asked Martin sitting down next to her.

Samantha swallowed the pills. "Yeah a bit."

"Come here." he said, pulling her close, she lay down resting her head on his lap. He brought her hand up and kissed the back, and stroked her hair.

"This is nice." she whispered.

"Yeah." he replied.

Martin carried on stroking her hair for a few minutes, when he noticed that Samantha had fallen asleep.

He smiled, and carried her to their bed where he tucked her in. Kissing her gently on the forehead, he went back into the living room to watch TV for a while.

Samantha woke up, and glanced to her side at Martin's sleeping face and smiled happily.

"Morning." she said.

At the sound of her voice he stirred and opened his eyes. "Hey." he said, his voice husky with sleep.

Sam sat up with a small wince not unnoticed by Martin.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked.

"Not as much as yesterday." she replied.

Eventually they were up and on their way to the office, they wanted to get in early so they could all discuss what to do about Ben Perry.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Okay people, thanks for sticking with this. It's almost over, just a few more chapters. But for the last chapter, its up to you, happy or sad? Let me know anything!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Once they were at the conference table Martin started. "We have to do something about Ben Perry." he said.

Danny nodded glancing at Samantha, who's bruised face reminded them all of how dangerous he could be.

"Viv and I could go and talk to Riley again. See if we can get anything out of him." said Jack.

"It may help." said Danny catching the sceptical look on Sam's face.

"Yeah, I suppose." she sighed. "I'm going to get some coffee. Anyone else want any?"

"Sure." said Vivian, getting up to go with her.

"I'll have some." said Jack, the other two declined.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Martin turned to Jack. "We have to catch this guy, I mean that was only a warning- he's probably planning something." His eyes pleaded with Jack, pleading with him to help the woman he loved.

Jack sighed, heart somewhat sinking at the look of love in his eyes, he missed that.

"We will Martin. Viv and I will go see Riley soon."

Martin nodded, sighing and heading back to the conference table.

Danny looked after him concerned. "This is really getting to him- to both of them." he noted quietly.

Jack nodded. "We'll get him soon Danny."

"Yeah, I know."

Jack waited until Samantha and Vivian were back with the coffee, and joined them at the conference table. "Well Viv and I will go soon, then once you've finished the paper work why don't you take the rest of the day off."

"Alright." said Danny.

The other two smiled and agreed.

Vivian sighed and gazed up at the entrance to the prison, hoping that this would give them some answers so that they could stop this guy.

"We're here to see James Riley." Jack said to the guard. He nodded and lead them to the interview room.

James looked up at them when they came in. "Morning." he said, grinning. "How are you? Isn't this a beautiful day?"

"Cut the crap Riley." snarled Jack.

"So I can't be polite now?" he retorted.

Vivian rolled her eyes. "We just want to ask you about your friend Ben Perry."

His eyes flashed for a split second. "What about him?"

"He took Samantha, but of course you knew that- seeing as it was your idea." said Vivian.

He smirked. "What about it?"

"He left a note saying that it was just a warning, what else is he planning?"

"Like I'd tell you." He gazed at them calmly for a few moments. "How's Samantha? Did she like her little outing to New Jersey?"

Jack glared at him. "Come on Riley. What do you know?"

He shrugged, uncaringly. "Nothing. Why didn't Sam come to visit? I would have loved to see her." he sneered. "Or is she too busy screwing Agent Fitzgerald?"

"Listen, you sick bastard." fumed Jack. "Are you going to tell us anything?"

"No." he replied simply.

"Look, I know prisons aren't the nicest place, if I can get you something better would you tell us?" Jack decided to use his last resort- bribery.

"Are you kidding? I get on great with the guys here, I'm like some kinda idol- I mean they love hearing about how I captured a federal agent and fucked her."

Jack clenched his fists. Trying to keep his anger in. Vivian shot him a warning glance, even though she felt like punching him herself.

"Alright. So you're not going to tell us what you've been planning?" she questioned.

He shook his head.

"Fine." she replied pushing back her chair and leaving the room gesturing for Jack to leave too.

"Tell Sam she should visit." he called after them.

Martin and Samantha got back to the apartment about 45 minutes after Jack and Vivian had left. The paperwork hadn't taken long, and they were all relieved to get out of the office.

"I'm going to make a sandwich, you want one?" Martin called from the kitchen.

"Nah it's okay. I'm not hungry yet." she called back from the bedroom. She was rummaging around for her sweats, wanting to change out of her work clothes. Her hand closed around a small object she had forgotten about. She pulled it out of the drawer, and sat on the edge of the bed holding it in her hands. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at it.

Martin came in a few moments later, wondering why she hadn't come in the kitchen.

"What's wron-" he stopped mid sentence seeing her crying on the bed.

He rushed over and sat next to her. "What?" he asked.

Sam sniffled and put the object into his hands. He glanced down, it was a little sneaker they had bought for the baby. They had both agreed that it was so cute, and that they had to have it. He sighed, and scooped Samantha into a hug. She leant her head against his chest.

"It's okay." he whispered.

"I miss the baby." she said. "I know we didn't have it for long, but I do."

"Sshhh." he said. "It'll be alright."

She nodded. Martin pulled away, wiping the tears from her face. He smiled at her. She managed a weak smile back.

"We're going to get past this, everything will work out. I know it will."

"Okay." she replied.

"Come on, lets have lunch then go out to Central Park."

"Sounds good." she said.


	16. Chapter 16 the end

A/N: Well here's the last chapter guys! Hope you like, and thanks to all the reviewers for sticking with it.

Thank you!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Martin and Samantha got back to the apartment about 45 minutes after Jack and Vivian had left. The paperwork hadn't taken long, and they were all relieved to get out of the office.

"I'm going to make a sandwich, you want one?" Martin called from the kitchen.

"Nah it's okay. I'm not hungry yet." she called back from the bedroom. She was rummaging around for her sweats, wanting to change out of her work clothes. Her hand closed around a small object she had forgotten about. She pulled it out of the drawer, and sat on the edge of the bed holding it in her hands. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at it.

Martin came in a few moments later, wondering why she hadn't come in the kitchen.

"What's wron-" he stopped mid sentence seeing her crying on the bed.

He rushed over and sat next to her. "What?" he asked.

Sam sniffled and put the object into his hands. He glanced down, it was a little sneaker they had bought for the baby. They had both agreed that it was so cute, and that they had to have it. He sighed, and scooped Samantha into a hug. She leant her head against his chest.

"It's okay." he whispered. "Sshhh. It'll be alright."

She nodded. Martin pulled away, wiping the tears from her face. He smiled at her. She managed a weak smile back, and vowed to put it behind her.

"We're going to get past this, everything will work out. I know it will."

"Okay." she replied.

"Come on, lets have lunch then go out to Central Park."

"Sounds good." she said. She took the sneaker back off Martin and held it for a moment. She smiled a small smile at Martin and got out a shoebox from under the bed. She put the sneaker into the box, along with the other one. The box also contained the sonogram pictures and a small bib and a little white pyjamas.

She got up and pulled Martin up too and into a hug. "Right. Let's go."

Martin smiled at Samantha, inside though he was still worried about Ben Perry and how Samantha was really dealing. She hadn't spoken too him much about it- and it worried him.

Samantha and Martin sat on a bench in Central Park, snuggled together against the cool breeze- just enjoying each others company. Martin shifted nervously, remembering something he wanted to do.

"What's wrong?" asked Samantha looking at him curiously.

He coughed. "Errr" he put a hand into his jacket pocket. "I was wondering if it would be too soon to give you this back?" he said pulling out her engagement ring.

Samantha looked at him surprised. She hadn't expected him to want to get back to that so fast. She sighed, realising she wasn't quite ready for that.

He smiled sadly and started to put it back in his pocket.

"Wait." she said. He looked at her hopefully.

"I'm not quite ready for it, I want to make sure we get everything right."

He nodded, not really seeing where it was going.

She reached up, and took the thin silver chain off her neck.

"May I?" she asked, taking the ring from him and threading it onto the necklace. "I do want to though, just not yet."

Martin smiled and took it from her, replacing it around her neck.

She smiled, "Someday soon." she said.

Martin kissed her for a few moments, then pulled away whispering "I love you." Although he was still somewhat sad.

"I love you too."

Later that night, Martin woke up to find Samantha's side of the bed empty. Frowning he got up, hearing a slight noise in the kitchen. He walked out, squinting at the bright light.

He sighed at what he saw. Samantha was sitting at the kitchen table, the contents of the box spread out on the table and a nearly empty bottle of Jack Daniels. He knew Sam wasn't dealing too well, but alcohol wasn't the way.

"Sam." he said.

She looked up at him with half open, bleary eyes. "Hey Martin." she slurred. "Did I wake you?"

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"Having a drink." She waved the bottle towards Martin after having another swig. "You want?"

Martin took the bottle from her. "I think you've had enough."

Samantha frowned and tried to grab it back. "No, I want more."

"This isn't the way to deal with it."

"It makes me feel better." she said angrily.

"Come on Sam."

"I can't have kids Martin. Ever. This is how I'm dealing." Her eyes filled with tears.

Matrtin sighed again, putting the bottle back into a cupboard and getting Samantha a glass of water which he made her drink.

"You should go back to bed Sam."

She shook her head.

Martin rolled his eyes and slung one of her arms over his shoulder, lifting her out of the chair. Somehow he managed to get Samantha back into their room and put her gently on the bed. She hadn't protested at all, and was strangely silent. Frowning he turned on the bedside light and looked at her. Her eyes were shut, and there were tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Sam." he said, hoping she hadn't passed out- she had drunk quite a bit.

Her eyes half opened, and she muttered something that sounded like what.

He smiled sadly, gently stroking her hair. He turned of the light, and covered them both with the blankets. She snuggled towards Martin, shivering slightly.

"Night." he whispered, wrapping an arm over her trying to keep her warm.

"I'm sorry." she whispered back.

Martin kissed her forehead, thinking about how he could help her deal with this. He could suggest going back to the therapist, but he didn't think she would appreciate that suggestion. He let his eyes close hoping sleep would come soon.

The next morning Samantha woke up with a splitting headache. She frowned trying to remember what happened. Groaning she got out of bed and stumbled towards the kitchen to get some aspirin. Seeing the stuff on the kitchen table bought all the memories back to her and she sighed. She got the aspirin and some water then went back to the bedroom to get Martin.

"Martin." she said.

"5 more minutes." he mumbled.

She smiled at his morning behaviour. He hated mornings. She decided to take a shower, hoping to reduce the headache and now that she was up she knew she wouldn't get back to sleep.

About 20 minutes later the headache had susbsided and she felt more refreshed. She went back out into the bedroom in her bath robe to find the bed empty. She floowed the smell off coffee into the kitchen and saw Martin sitting at the table with coffee and cereal.

"Hey." she said, sitting down across from him.

"Morning. How's your head?" he asked.

She grimaced. "Better than it was." she paused and took a sip of coffee. "I'm sorry about last night. I wasn't thinking straight."

Martin smiled warmly at her. "It's alright. You know you can always talk to me."

She nodded. "Thanks." she said. "And thanks for last night, you know stopping me from drinking myself into a complete stupor."

"It's okay." He looked at her closely, she looked exhausted and definately hungover.

"You wanna take a day off?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I want to find out what Riley said."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." she nodded, she glanced at her watch. "We should probably leave soon."

Martin nodded. "I'll just have a shower and everything."

He finished his cereal, and headed into the bedroom. Samantha stopped him before he left the kitchen and pulled him into an embrace. "I love you." she said.

He smiled down at her. "Me too." Kissing her deeply.

Later in the office Samantha and Martin went to talk to Vivian and Jack about what they had found from Riley.

"Hey." said Samantha.

"Morning." replied the other two, both noticing Samantha's sunken and tired eyes.

"Did you find out anything from Riley?" she asked, glancing at both of them.

"Nothing useful." replied Jack. "He didn't tell us what Perry may be planning. He mentioned the stunt that Perry pulled- taking you to New Jersey."

Samantha nodded. "But nothing about what could happen?"

Vivian shook her head, trying to push Riley's crude words out of her head.

"Sorry Sam." she said, giving Samantha a comforting pat on the shoulder.

Samantha sighed looking at Martin.

"I guess we'll just have to keep an eye out." he said.

"Yeah." she replied.

"So, Danny's coming over for pizza tonight then?" asked Martin.

Samantha nodded, climbing into the drivers seat of the car. They had just finished their paperwork and were heading home.

"Yeah, he said he'd be there around 7."

"So that's 5 hours to ourselves." he said glancing at his watch. "What do you want do to?" he grinned.

Samantha smiled back and pulled out of the parking lot into the street. "I'm sure we can think of something." she replied.

They had been driving for about 5 minutes when Martin noticed something through the rearview mirror.

"Hey Sam, that car's been following us pretty closely."

Samantha glanced in the mirror. Her face paled suddenly, "I think that's Perry's car."

Martin looked again and sure enough it was a red toyota. He looked in front and saw that the road was surprisingly empty, just when you didn't want it to be.

"I'll call the office." he said pulling out his cell.

Samantha kept driving, keeping an eye on the car behind her.

"He's coming closer." she said anxiously.

"Come on, pick up." he muttered. "Hey Viv, we've got Perry on our tail. We're just on 23rd and Broadway."

They suddenly felt the car jolt, as Perry drove into the back.

"Shit." swore Martin. "Viv, can you get some people here, he just rammed us."

Perry did it again causing Martin to drop the phone. Samantha glanced at him, a scared expression on her face.

"Just keep driving." said Martin, throwing her what he hoped was a confident, comforting smile.

She nodded, grimacing as they felt another jolt.

"Speed up a bit." said Martin.

"Right." she replied, stepping on the acceleration.

Martin glanced into the mirror again, a worried expression now on his face, as he noticed Perry also increasing speed. He put a comforting hand on Samantha's thigh, as he noticed her knuckles turning white grasping the wheel.

Perry picked up the speed, ramming them several times causing Samantha to swerve wildly. "Shit." she swore. "What do we do?" she asked, her panic increasing.

Martin looked nervously at Samantha, "Just drive I guess."

She took a deep breath and kept going, but he kept ramming them and Samantha was having a hard time controlling the car.

"Are there any turnings?" she asked.

Martin glanced at the street name through the window, he shook his head. "There's a big intersection coming up in a while, but nothing till then...You're doing fine."

"Okay." she nodded the scared expression still on her face.

He rammed them again, but harder. He seemed intent on driving them off the road.

Martin looked over at Samantha and noticed her jaw clenching. "It's okay." he said not very convincingly. Truth was, he was scared too. Perry wasn't giving up- this seemed to be his big plan. And it didn't seem like he would stop until he drove them off. He sighed, praying this wouldn't be the end.

Samantha's eyes filled with tears as she heard Martin's sigh, and she struggled to keep the car under control. She didn't want this to be the end. She wanted her life with Martin.

"Hey, the intersection is coming up." said Martin.

Samantha nodded, seeing the lights ahead. "Okay, the light's green, I'm going to go straight across."

Martin nodded.

As they got even nearer Martin froze, "It's going yellow." he said, he could see the cars ready to come the other way.

"If we stop he'll push us straight forward though." said Sam anxiously. "What do we do?"

"Keep driving." said Martin, "We can get through before it's red."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Martin nodded, "Just speed up a bit and keep driving."

"Really?"

Martin nodded, hoping it would work.

Samantha took another deep breath and sped up. Perry also speeding up behind her.

"Okay. Here goes." She threw a quick smile at Martin, conveying all her feelings without words. He smiled back, replacing his hand on her thigh.

The car sped up and started across the intersection. They didn't notice the large truck starting to come from the other side. Samantha sped up as they were nearing the other side. Perry's car still right behind them. All of a sudden, taking them by surprise, the truck hit the back of Perry's car, causing him to spin to the side and into the back of Sam and Martin's car. The jolt spun them round harshly, and they came to a stop to the side of the road just avoiding hitting several other cars. Perry's car wasn't so lucky and had smashed into a parked car on the other side of the road. The truck had stopped on the intersection, and the driver had got out to see what had happened. Martin and Samantha could hear police sirens in the background.

Martin breathed a sigh of relief that they were safe, and looked over at Samantha. She had a bruise where she had hit her head when the car spun, but was fine apart from that.

Her hands shaking she undid her seatbelt, and fiercely embraced Martin. "Thank God." she whispered in his ear.

He nodded, holding her close thankful they he didn't lose her.

They both shakily got out, managing to force the drivers door open. They saw the paramedics taking Perry's body out of the car and Vivian, Danny and Jack rushing over to them.

"Is he dead?" asked Samantha, her gaze fixed on Perry.

Jack shook his head. "Once he's out of hospital he's stright on his way to prison."

"You alright?" asked Danny anxiously, checking them over for visible injuries.

"I'm fine." said Martin.

Samantha nodded.

Martin nodded and pulled her into a hug, feeling her trembling. He leant down and kissed her cheek, "It's going to be okay."

"You sure you're alright?" asked Vivian.

Samantha nodded, her expression somewhat dazed. "So it's over?"

The others nodded smiling at her.

"Yeah it's over." said Martin.

She smiled happily, she could rest properly for the first time in ages. She reached up and kissed Martin softly before smiling at the others again.

Vivian, Danny and Jack grinned, they were so glad to see her finally happy after so long. Maybe now she could move on completely, from Riley and Perry and everything else. She would be able to get on with her life.


End file.
